


Jeanmarco NSFW Challenge

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 chapters of plotless porn, 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Blow Job, Cuddles, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Fingering, First Time, Forest Nymph Cameo (whoops), In Public, Lazy blow job, M/M, Masturbation, Math Kink (I am not sorry), Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Skype Sex, Sweater Sex, Sweet and Passionate, Voyeurism, clothed getting off, half dressed, kiss, on the floor, porn meme, supposed to be shower sex but it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A currently ongoing challenge from my tumblr blog. Started on May 3rd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

_After the sweet peak of release_ had been hit, the two boys were flush against each other. Jean ran his hands drowsily through Marco’s hair, lying underneath him and panting deeply to regain his breath. The taller boy took this time to unsheathe himself and keep his arms around his peaceful lover.

Together they stayed liked this. Their limbs were tangled together. As soon as their breathing was calm, they looked at each other tiredly and smiled, tenderly brushing their lips together. Jean then nuzzled his face in Marco’s neck.

Marco grinned and held his boyfriend closer. “You really liked that, didn’t you?”

Jean nodded blissfully, his eyes closed.

Internally proud, he chuckled and kissed his forehead. Jean never usually was cuddly after sex unless if it was so good that the two-toned blonde was elated by how much pleasure he felt.

"I’m glad," he then whispered and smiled.

Jean let out a soft yawn as he gently ran his fingers along his boyfriend’s side. “I love you,” he then whispered.

Smiling, Marco kept him flush against his chest. “I love you too, Jean.”

They stayed cuddled close to each other like this for the rest of the night, and they spent the early hours of the morning tiredly spooning because they just really enjoyed each other’s company.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco was getting ready for a shower, but his best friend comes over for game night a lot earlier than expected.

_Marco was getting ready in the_ bathroom in his apartment. He was stripped down and was about to turn the shower on. He wanted to at least smell nice when Jean comes over tonight.

However, just as Marco was about to step in, he thought he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and grabbed his robe as he turned the shower on.

"Coming," he sighed as he was starting to walk out to the door. He heard another set of knocking and groaned as he was just trying to get his robe on. "Coming!"

He was about to tie the robe in place when the door opened wide. That red beanie wearing dork trudged right into the apartment.

”Jean!” He closed his robe quickly as his friend turned his face away.

"Shit." His face was a bright red as he covered his eyes.

"I said ‘coming!’" he gasped.

Jean shook his head. “No. I’m pretty sure you said ‘come in.’”

"I did not!" Marco protested. “‘Coming’ and ‘come in’ are two totally different phrases!"

"They sound exactly the same!"

”They do not!” Marco felt so embarrassed because he had seen him naked. “You saw. You definitely saw.”

Jean was speechless for a minute. He honestly didn’t know what to say about seeing Marco’s body. To be honest, he actually really liked his best friend. He had just been wondering how the hell he was supposed to tell him that. And of course, now that he was his body, he liked it more than someone that was just supposed to be his friend probably should.

His silence sent the wrong message. Marco’s eyes narrowed a bit. “You didn’t like what you saw, then?”

"What?" Jean blushed a dark red. "What, no! I of course I liked it! I-I mean, wow. That sounds wrong."

Marco froze. “Wait. How much do you like it exactly?”

Jean shifted, a bit uncomfortable since he didn’t know how to answer. He was half taken off guard. Of course he wanted to flat out say that he liked him, but he didn’t know how he was going to react.

"Jean, I’m serious." He shifted, now feeling a bit self-conscious. This was really awkward.

The slightly younger man then had a plan of “attack.” He needed to state that he really liked how Marco’s body looked without it being completely obvious, and without being too forward.

"Well, if you will let me see it again, I’ll tell you," he said. "I only got a small glance."

In response his friend blushed. “You sure?”

"Come on, Marco. We’ve been friends for six years. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you naked already."

And so his friend worried his lip before undoing the robe, letting it slide down to the floor. Jean was surprised at how he actually intended on revealing himself, but he did not mind this at all, not in the least bit. In fact, as he scanned his body he moved closer and ever so slightly licked his lips. It was a subtle action but just enough for his naked friend to notice.

Jean then pulled him close, earning a gasp from the taller. A light smirk played on his lips.

"You’re kidding, right?" Jean then murmured in his ear. "Your body is amazing."

A light blush dusted Marco’s cheeks as he felt him nuzzle his hair. “So… You do like what you see?”

"I do.." He hummed as he kissed along his jawline. "A lot."

Jean and Marco didn’t hesitate as they then exchanged a kiss. The two-toned boy cupped his friend’s cheek as he kept him close, and Marco’s hands ran along the material of the beanie on top of his head. Staying flush against each other, after earning access Jean parted Marco’s lips and his tongue slid along the other boy’s mouth.

"Mm." Marco curled his fingers as he mirrored his actions, having a decent amount of experience in giving a kiss that could leave the significant other completely love drunk.

They finally parted when they were lacking air, but as soon as they paced their breathing they kissed again, but this time around, Jean was daring and ran his and along Marco’s thigh. Marco made no objection to this, since both men had been sharing the same feelings.

Marco then pulled away to start kissing his neck, and Jean’s bruised lips were still slightly parted.

"Mm. M-Marco," he groaned. "Instead of our regular game night… H-how about we… do something more productive? In the bedroom."

He shook his head in amusement and smiled. He was having the same thoughts. “Well, then what the hell are we doing out here?”

"You’re right." He choked out some brief laughter, grabbing Marco’s hand. The bathrobe was left forgotten as they quickly went down the hall to the bedroom with the intentions of showing each other just how they exactly felt about one another.

  



	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco had been dating each other for almost a year now, and they decide to take it to the next level. Both of them have never done this before and are just hoping that they would be good for their significant other.

_Neither of the two knew exactly_  what led up to this moment. The two teenaged boys kept their bodies as close to each other as physically possible, and their tongues were melding together in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. They were currently clothed and wandering hands were traveling along sensitive skin. Neither of them were experienced and never made it this far in what they thought was just a quick makeout session. And keeping that in mind, they were both rather hesitant.

The taller boy underneath pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips for air, a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks. “Jean,” was all he could say in his breathless state.

Jean trailed kisses down to his neck, prodding at his skin with his tongue. “Hmm?”

In response the boy mewled and quivered underneath him, and his eyes were half-lidded. “I… I-I think I’m ready.”

Jean froze at that moment. Did he just say that he was ready? He was not sure if he was implying the same thing that he had been unknowingly thinking about for the past three minutes. He pulled away from his neck, licking the bright red mark that had formed from the attention his skin received. “Ready for what, Marco?”

 ”Ready for…” Marco blushed. “You know. Sex.”

He sat up and tilted his head. “If you’re hesitant to bring it up, I don’t think you are ready for it.”

"No really, I am," he insisted. "I really want to do that with you, Jean."

Jean looked at him and sighed. “And you’re about that?”

In response was a sincere nod along with the sweetest smile. Jean lived for that smile. He was certain now and they kissed each other again.

Marco was the first to get up, and he grabbed Jean’s hand. They had decided that it would be better for them to have their first experience together in the comfort of a bed instead of the leathery, course material of the worn out couch that the had originally lounged on. And so they proceeded to make their way into Marco’s bedroom, where they eventually settled with Jean on his back and Marco straddling him as he hovered over him.

They kissed each other again, for that was the one thing the two of them knew how to do. Well, everything that will soon follow was not exactly rocket science, and they knew about how they were supposed to eventually perform their act of intimacy. However they just were not experienced.

The boy on top ran his hands up the other’s shirt, and he experimentally touched his chest to see what different reactions he could muster. And there was a pretty good reaction considering he heard him make soft noises that he was trying to hold back by biting on his lower lip. Jean gave him a consensual nod before Marco undid his shirt, letting the material slide off the boy’s shoulders.

He removed his own shirt before he brushed his lips along Jean’s skin. He experimentally started trailing the kisses downward, stopping at his chest. He had an idea and then flicked his tongue over a nipple, earning a slight whimper of pleasure that assured him to continue. So Marco nibbled a bit and heard a moan escape his lips. His hands traveled down further to the material of his pants, just as his kisses were trailing lower and down his abdomen. Jean couldn’t help but squirm a bit because Marco’s light kisses were tickling the hair along his happy trail.

Marco looked up after a minute, and he smiled as he unbuttoned his pants and no more. He tilted his head, waiting for permission. In response, Jean nodded to show that it was okay. So he then heard the sound of the unzippering of the pants and shivered as they were slowly pulled down his legs. Jean looked down at Marco, who had then moved his hand to the bulge of his boxers.

Marco heard a gasp as he palmed it quietly, and Jean let out a strangled moan as he covered his mouth to try and hold back his noises. So he looked up and slowly moved his hand away.

"Hey," he whispered and smiled as he leaned up and kissed him. "You don’t have to hold back, okay?"

Jean moved his hand to his boyfriend’s hair and then nodded. “Alright. I’m just nervous.”

"It’s okay," he assured him. "You sure that you want to do this?"

He nodded and then moved his hands down to the rim of his boxers. He showed how insistent he was by pulling them down, fully revealing himself to the boy above him. Marco looked at his body in awe and blushed as he tenderly kissed him. His hands ran down his thighs and he kept his legs spread. Feeling Jean shiver underneath him, after pulling away Jean trailed his kisses back down again, not stopping until he reached the other boy’s cock. He took it in his hand at the base, and Jean had gasped as Marco kissed the tip before encasing it in his mouth.

Jean’s eyes were half-lidded, and he mewled again underneath him as Marco’s tongue swirled around the head before Jean felt his boyfriend slowly take more in and suck him off. He tangled his fingers into his hair, his breath hitching as his thighs trembled while feeling the moist heat around him tease and pleasure him in the best way that he thought would happen.

"M-Marco," he gasped out before shamelessly letting out a moan as Marco took more in and started swallowing around his shaft. Through his eyelashes he saw that his boyfriend undid his pants and was trying to pull them down. "Marco. I-I’m going crazy."

He had then pulled away with a sensual pop, and he ran his tongue from the base up which made Jean moan again. He then spoke. “Should we start, then?”

"Yes. Please," he gasped. He curled his fingers and shivered.

Marco sat up and pulled down his pants before removing his boxers as well. He then rubbed his brow. “Crap. The lube’s in the bathroom.”

Jean sighed, impatient. “Please, hurry up.”

He ended up lying there awkwardly for a moment as his boyfriend went off to get the lube, hurrying to steal a condom from his parents’ bedroom as well, and that was really embarrassing to search for it. When Marco returned he was anxious, even though he knew that both of them would have to take this slow. They had to wait until Marco had stripped him down as well before they were able to start. Jean watched with hungry eyes as his boyfriend coated his fingers with the lubricant, and his legs were spread in preparation for being treated by his fingers.

When the first finger was inserted, Jean gasped and shifted uncomfortably from the strange intrusion, but he remained calm as Marco took his time and moved his finger to help him adjust. By the time he had then heard the boy elicit a small sound he pulled his finger out slightly before adding another, scissoring him and feeling around so that he could completely coat his entrance. Jean took great pleasure in this, especially when his fingers were curled deep inside him and prodding the sweet spot that was already making him see stars. And the fun was just beginning.

Jean whined when his boyfriend then slowly removed his fingers, and he watched through half-lidded eyes as Marco took this time to slide the now opened condom onto his shaft. He then lightly coated it with the lube, shivering and trying hard not to get off right then and there. Both were anxious, but they kept themselves in check, staring at each other’s bodies and imagining just how they would feel once they were able to be close to each other like they were planning.

Once prepped Marco wiped his hand on the bed, planning on washing his sheets later anyways. All of his focus was then on Jean and nothing else. He took hold of his hips, his hands curving perfectly around his waist as he hovered over him and gave him a soft kiss. After seeing the boy underneath him nod in approval, he slowly pushed himself in, a silent gasp escaping both of their lips as they took their time warming up to each other as he stretched Jean and filled him. He felt his fingers curl into his back as he was adjusting to the size, so Marco nuzzled him and stayed patient, just wanting to not cause any pain.

There was then a soft instruction for him to move, and Marco did an experimental roll of his hips. He heard a gasp but no protest, so he continued this movement to see if it met to his approval. Jean then made a pleasured sound under his breath, but he was trying to keep his noises quiet. Marco couldn’t help after a moment but quicken his pace and become a bit uneven at times, for it was only their first time, but Jean made no objections to it.

Their movements had been slow at first, the heat between them igniting slowly but then the pleasured burning increasing as the pace Marco kept grew faster and more prominent. He relished in every “fuck,” “yes,” and “ahh” that escaped his boyfriend’s throat, each interjection encouraging him to go harder and take him higher. Then he penetrated the sweet spot that made Jean lurch forward, and the only sounds that came from his throat was his name.

Every breath they took, every thrust Marco made that was still intensifying with each slick slap of their hips that echoed the room created a coil that was taking its hold on them tighter and tighter. They were getting close now, and Jean held on as if he let go the he would fall and never be able to reach his peak.

All Marco would hear then was his boyfriend moaning his name over and over, and he hit his orgasm and tightened around him, driving him over the edge from how perfect he felt as he thrust into him. His shoulder then tensed and his hips stuttered as he came as well. They gasped for air and were left trembling, coming down from an electrifying high. Even after Marco pulled out and they tiredly cleaned themselves off, they were still left in a daze, the warmth of the blankets lulling them in the afterglow.

“Wow,” was all the could both say, their whispers edged with ecstasy as they soon drifted off in a sweet slumber.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I lie on the bed he is all I can think of. God, it’s been so long that I can’t even remember how many freckles were on his soft, perfect face. It’s only been a few months since fate had taken its hold on him but now it feels like ages. And as I lie here on this creaky, old bed trying to push away the reality of my situation, all I think of is how much I miss Marco. Maybe I thought about him…too strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only sad one, I swear!
> 
> Most people on tumblr have skipped over or did not really like this one, but actually, Day 4 is one of my personal favorites. Mainly because of the style.

_The rain patters against the window_ as I take off my jacket and then the many belts that had long since indented my skin from years of training. I look around and see that everyone else has long since gone to bed. But I just can’t sleep. My mind is wandering elsewhere and taking me further away from reality.

"This is bullshit," I mutter and sit on the bed before lying down and getting settled with a satisfied groan. It’s been a long, hard few months in the Scouting Legion, and I am at the point where I’m not sure what to believe in. There is no one I can trust. All I know is that I am fighting for humanity.

All this anxiety from these few days is really getting to me tonight. I really need to focus on something else. And so I do. I try to think back to a simpler time in life, but all of these new, horrifying memories make it much harder to.

How far do I have to think back to? My life before all this? My childhood? No, that was a dark time all its own. All those prepubescent years trying to keep my mother out of my personal business is not a great image in my head right now. And every time I think about my home city of Trost it makes me sick to my stomach because all I can think about is that terrible day after graduation. More than half of the trainees I worked alongside with had died that day, and there were a select few that were too cowardice to stay and fight the Titans.

And yet, I still think about it. Because I lost something else that day, something very important to me. And that was my best friend, Marco Bodt. He died in that battle at Trost, alone and mutilated as he was blankly staring with one eye while lying against a building. And I stood there distraught when watching his among many other burning bodies at the pyre, where his bones and ashes were mixed with the other soldiers’ and I couldn’t pinpoint which remains were his.

Those thoughts are making me feel worse, but now that my mind was focusing on Marco I am able to remember the sweet and pure times in our youth where we both thought that being safe within Wall Sina serving the King in the Military Police was the greatest dream in the world. And it only would be a dream for the both of us; a lost cause. And all those inside jokes we both shared while going through the motions and dealing with Shadis’ shit every day. Those times where I was so scared I would lose my best friend that I would slap him across the face when he was unconscious just to make sure he would wake up. Little did I know was that fear became my brutal reality, and now my mind is so focused on what is happening now that I forget the real reason why I am here.

As I lie on the bed he is all I can think of. God, it’s been so long that I can’t even remember how many freckles were on his soft, perfect face. It’s only been a few months since fate had taken its hold on him but now it feels like ages. And as I lie here on this creaky, old bed trying to push away the reality of my situation, all I think of is how much I miss Marco. Maybe I thought about him…too strongly.

There were a few times as hormonal teenaged boys that we all admitted to thinking about each other—and the girls in the squad as well—naked just to please ourselves and satisfy our needs for physical contact. However there wasn’t any certainty that anyone followed through with that, with the exception of Bertholdt and Reiner. I thought about Marco several times in those three years of training, I have to admit. He was a very attractive guy, but during his lifetime we were friends and nothing more.

And it was on this bed that I came to the realization that I wished it was more than just friendship. And even now as I struggle to remember the sound of his voice over the traumatic roaring of the several Titans I had killed since his death, I wish that there had been more between us. Much more than I think I knew.

And these thoughts of longing are then painfully tainted by arousal as I am imagining just what I would do to that boy if he were here right now. Imagining how much pleasure each of us could give to one another as the gentle strokes and curious gestures would be electrifying on our skin is putting me in a daze. And that trance just keeps getting worse as I picture the ways we would satisfy our arousals in the comfort of a bedroom where it was just the two of us enjoying each other’s company and worshipping our bodies with such care.

It’s getting so intense to the point where I could feel my pants tighten. I hiss from the utter regret I am already feeling. But now that it is here I can’t stop myself.

“Fuck,” I mutter as I undo my pants and pull them down to my ankles, my underwear quickly following. I keep the blankets on over myself to make sure that in case somebody were to wake up they wouldn’t see my dealing with my raging hard-on.

My mind is clear for the first time in what seems like years. The only thing in my conscience is Marco. I hear his voice, I see his face, and I feel his touches. And I can only imagine what this would feel like as I close my eyes and run both hands down my body to give the signal that I was going to begin the utter peak of my shame.

It all stops once my hand grips around my already painful erection, and I draw a sharp breath as all shame that I felt left in that instant. All that I cared about now was keeping the fantasy that was filling all of my senses and taking me on a long-needed ride. And with the fresh image of Marco in my mind’s eye I begin to pump my cock, and already my thighs start to quiver.

I bite down on my lip to keep my for now soft noises quiet so that I do not disturb the others around me. Right now my eyes are closed, making sure that the only thing I see is Marco’s bright grin that I had been yearning to see for several months, despite the fact that I had been forgetting all about this boy that was so precious and close to me when he was alive. I hear his voice whispering in my ear, loud and clear as well as pleasant sounding to coax me into quickening the pace my hand has been keeping. My head tilts back and I moan out as quietly as possible with no regrets.

My hand does all the work although I don’t know how the hell I still kept control of it. As my legs tremble again when I spread them I have a different image of what seemed to be going on right now. I am no longer alone and lying among the couple other soldiers that surrounded me and were still sound asleep. I am within Wall Sina, and after enjoying the bountiful fruits that soldiers of the Military Police get to greedily savor for themselves, I am with Marco in a secluded room where all we had was each other. Marco was alive, happy, and enjoying my company as we are overwhelmed by the pleasure we both give each other.

I am with him, and he is on top of me running his hand down my body as he is desperately rocking his hips because he has taken me all in and trying desperately to make sure I penetrate him in all the spots he favored most. He is moaning my name, and I say his while trying to keep my voice muffled. But it gets harder and harder to as I am arching my back and getting closer. He whispers in my ear. I hear his voice loud and clear as he is struggling to whisper sweet nothings to me. It was getting hard for the both of us to keep in control.

Reality still had yet to strike me. But as my free hand went from rubbing my sensitive skin to gripping as tightly as possible to the bed, my back arches, my mouth hanging open as I still struggle to stay quiet. The one hand that works hard and is now pumping my cock with a speed that is starting to make my wrist ache is losing that rhythm I had tried keeping. Marco’s face is looking down with me, his expression showing the same urgency as he struggles to hold onto me, as if he would fade if he let go. And sooner or later I tremble, a silent cry escaping me as I finally come into my hand, at long last well spent.

It is over. I fall faster from this high than I ever had before, and everything I had kept in my mind vanishes. His voice, his body, his face alone. It was all gone. That is a blow that I had not been expecting from the start of this. And now instead of feeling such placid bliss I am utterly alone and disgusted with myself. How could I be thinking these things, knowing that once the fantasy was over it was all that it would ever be? There was no future. There is no way that it could happen.

My eyes open as they are watering. I stare out at the window and watch the raindrops fall. The tears on my face seem to be acting that out. My clean hand then hides my face, and I am shaking as my throat tightens from the sobs that threaten to escape. I keep it all in. If I let it out now, I would never be able to recover. I couldn’t dwell on this. I had my responsibilities in my current reality to keep in mind.

I miss Marco more than anything, I realize. I wish that he didn’t have to die so soon. I had hoped that there could have been a future for us, whether it would be through our friendship or from an intimate relationship like I had just imagined. But I couldn’t have him. As I think that a warmth still seems to keep its hold on me, trying to comfort me as I then restlessly sleep. Just one solitary sentence greets me and takes me to my dreams.

_You will always still have me, Jean…._


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Look at Jean using his 3DMG after hours to be a kinky tease. Wait, no. I don’t think you should be doing that upside down. It’s not safe. Oh, too late.

_Something about sneaking off after curfew_  was really adventurous to Marco. What made it more exciting was that Jean somehow managed to grab his 3DMG. Once they were in the seclusion of the forest near the academy Jean was still showing off and swinging from those trees.

Marco had his hands on his hips. What exactly were they doing here again? Because as far as he could tell, Jean was just being a major goof, rocking along a pair of trees like a pendulum.

He moved closer as his friend lowered himself slightly, and he tilted his head and laughed. “What are you doing, Jean?”

"Hey Marco," he called from the branch he was now perched on. "Step up on that boulder in front of you."

It wasn’t that high up. Only about a foot and a half. But Marco complied and stepped up onto the boulder. Jean was still far away. “Okay. Now what?”

Marco saw that Jean had his gear secure, the hooks gripping onto the two trees on either side of him. He then lowered himself down, but half-way through he shifted his weight the wrong way and clumsily lurched forward, now upside down. Marco’s heart jumped to his throat.

"Jean, are you okay?" he gasped.

"I…meant to do that." He crossed his arms after making sure the harnesses kept him properly supported, looking at him from this topsy turvy position.

Marco couldn’t help but laugh, glad that he was okay. Despite still being upside down, he looked like he was planning something. Marco tilted his head and just watched him, curious.

Jean was face to face with him, and he reached out and grabbed the back of his head. He smiled and kept close as he kissed him, startling Marco only the slightest. They had secretly been together for several months, and Marco just figured that they were sneaking out so that they could have more time to spend with one another since it was very difficult to build on their relationship as they were training.

Their kiss was slow and soft, both finding it a bit strange since Jean was in this jumbled state which was supposedly his intention. It didn’t take long for them to coax each other into deepening the kiss, and Marco was the first to make that move as his tongue slowly slid along Jean’s once access was granted to him.

Jean’s hands slowly moved downward from the back of Marco’s head as he kiss him, and he sucked on the boy’s lower lip as he felt his shoulders. Marco blushed and groaned into his mouth as he felt his boyfriend’s hands run along his chest, teasing at the fabric of his shirt. This gesture made Marco pull back, and he tilted his head and started kissing Jean’s jawline and then up to his neck. A hum escaped from Jean’s lips, and a strange but interesting idea sparked in his mind.

He moved Marco’s hands away from his body briefly, and he tilted his head down to look at the harnesses. They were still keeping him secure, but he curled himself upward for a moment to allow his mind to recover. That incredible kiss caused all the blood to start rushing to his head. He shook it off and took a deep breath before lowering himself even more than before.

Marco tilted his head.  _What is he doing?_

Jean looked up at him and grinned, and he then moved his belt aside before undoing his pants.

_Oh._

“Jean,” he gasped. “What… What are you—”

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

It was difficult to take him seriously, considering that he was upside down, but he really wanted to know what was planning, curious. “I… nothing’s wrong. I’m just curious.”

He shimmied his pants down to a satisfactory amount, and he raised a brow. “Marco… would it be okay if I sucked your dick?”

Well, that question was not entirely spontaneous. Marco had begun to figure out what he was planning before he actually said it, but it surprised him that he wanted to pleasure him like this. It wasn’t like this would be their first intimate moment either.

And to Jean’s surprise, instead of being shocked about him asking that, Marco laughed. It showed his sweet amusement that Jean had adored even before their relationship started.

“You know, you didn’t have to get all daring and hang upside down just to suck me off, right?” he chuckled. “I would have said yes even if we were trying to sleep back at our bunks.”

“I figured this way would be more fun,” he shrugged. “Plus, this would be a very funny story to tell. This doesn’t happen every day.”

“I swear, if you try and make this a funny story—” Marco was cut off as he felt the pressure of Jean’s palm. He was rubbing the bulge in his underwear and causing the start of his arousal.

"You were saying?" Jean hummed as he palmed the forming erection, lurching forward again but more subtle with his movement so that he could try and refrain from more blood rushing to his head.

"I-I forgot," he stammered, inhaling deeply as Jean tugged down his underwear. His cock was released from its confinement and sprung up, making Marco shiver as Jean straightened himself up again and licked his lips upon staring at it.

He did not hesitate, and he kissed the tip as one hand held Marco’s hip, the other moving to the base of his cock as he grabbed there, making Marco hiss under his breath. Chuckling at the response, he took his sweet time and ran his tongue along the length of his dick. Marco moaned as the latter teased him and then took the head in. The response was instantaneous, and he blushed as he worried his lip to keep back a groan.

Jean’s tongue swirled around the tip before he sucked. The way he took more of him in made Marco moan once more, and he moved his hand to his mouth to try and mute it even though no one was around. He was listening to the soft sounds Jean was making as he was treating him in such a way that he never thought would be this daring. He moved his hand down to his boyfriend’s head, craning around to grip the hair on the back of his head.

"Jean." He gasped as he curled his fingers and moaned. His shoulders tensed, and it only felt so much better for him when he felt Jean then swallow around him and bob his head.

Marco couldn’t help but roll his hips, and he Jean just gladly obliged and adjusted as Marco was fucking his mouth. He was overwhelmed by the hot, slick motions of his his tongue and didn’t know what to do with himself. Jean didn’t stop once, and his jaw slacked as he was now taking him in so deep that he could feel the short curls tickle at his chin.

"Ah, shit." Marco muttered under his breath and his shoulders tensed more as fingernails dug into Jean’s scalp. He was getting close now and his hips rocked once more into the moist heat. Jean produced a muffled sound but otherwise continued, merciless now.

All of this was too much. It felt so incredible, so _intense_ , and Marco was driven over the edge at last. He attempted to warn Jean but instead all he did was moan out his name over and _over_ , coming hard into his mouth. He shivered as he did another light roll of his hips to ride it out, shivering when feeling Jean swallow around him once more before pulling away with a loud pop.

Jean was really lightheaded, realizing it was probably a mistake to do this upside down as he wiped his mouth. But he didn’t mind. Marco was a well-spent, shaking mess, and he could see the blissful expression on his face. That caused him to smile as he redressed him.

Marco smiled and looked at him as he was panting. “O-okay,” he stammered, a raspy tone to his voice. “Now, get upright so I can kiss you. I bet you have a massive headache.”

"Well, you’re not wrong about that," he chuckled, and he tried shifting back up but found trouble doing so. He froze after a minute. "Uh-oh."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Uh…" He looked at Marco. "I can’t get myself back up.

He pursed his lips. “Great. Now this turned into a funny story.”

"Whoops."

Marco laughed and then held his shoulders, slowly guiding him back upright before kissing him. “Here. I’ll help you get down.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is trying to get the perfect mental image of Jean in his head as he is getting off to the thought of him. All while he is timed because he is expecting to be called down for dinner at any minute.

_Dinner was in fifteen minutes, but_  Marco just desperately needed to take care of the problem that was currently bothering him. He couldn’t help that. It was just that thinking about his boyfriend after spacing out when trying to study made him have dirty images of him. He just had to make sure his parents didn’t walk in on him whenever they would spontaneously come up to his room and proclaim that dinner was on the table.

He didn’t want to waste time by undressing, so sitting at his desk he undid his jeans and pulled them down just enough for him to tug down his boxers and release his dick from its confinements. Marco breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Okay. We’re playing Minute to Win it here.”

He stared at the clock. Twelve minutes.

_It’s go time._

Keeping his eyes closed, he thought hard to make sure he had the perfect mental image of his boyfriend. Right now, he imagined Jean hovering over him, his mouth twisted up in a smirk as he was teasing him. Marco groaned right away at the sight in  his mind’s eye, one hand gripping on his shirt while the other gave his cock slow strokes. The image was so strong that he soon had a grip around it and started pumping.

He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from making any noises. He kept a tight hold with his other hand on his shirt, just needing something grab onto. He kept imagining Jean, and the feeling was much better. In his mind he depicted him as a dominant tease whose voice was darkly husky as he was taking him at full force.

 _“I’m gonna make you scream,”_  Marco could hear him say as he ran his thumb over the tip and applied pressure to the pulsing vein on his cock.  _“Take it all in, babe.”_

He grunted and worried his lip more. His pants didn’t seem to be pulled down enough, and beads of sweat were forming on his neck.

He pictured Jean’s face grinning down at him.  _“Take it all in,”_ he murmured in his head. _“That’s right. Good boy. You love it when I do that, don’tcha?”_

Marco’s response was a groan as he tilted his head back. He looked over at his clock. There were now eight minutes until dinner.

_Shit. I need to speed this along._

This image he had of Jean in his head was  _amazing_ , and he loved imagining Jean fucking him senseless and taking opportunities to be a goddamn tease. But he needed more. He needed a better image in his head. But what could he possibly imagine Jean doing to him when he just wasn’t able to get any closer to reaching his peak with this in his mind’s eye.

But what could he possibly think of in less than eight minutes? And that was only an estimate time. He didn’t really know when they would come up to get him. He still pumped his cock as he closed his eyes again, moving his hand faster and with a bit more urgency as his breathing hitched. He then had an idea.

He decided to think of Jean being this time in a submissive situation. He now could see him underneath him, his legs spread and his back arched as drool was slowly running down his lower lip. The sight in his head made Marco groan, a little louder than he had been as he rolled his hips up, fucking his hand. He was sweating more, and it was intense because his shirt was starting to stick to his skin.

Still he kept going, faster and more urgent. He stared at the clock briefly. He had four minutes. The voice that he then imagined gasping out his name made him moan, his eyes shutting tightly.

 _“Fuck me, Marco!”_  Jean’s voice then rang out in his head, and through his mind’s eye he could see his boyfriend writhing and throwing his head back.  _“Fuck me so hard, Marco!”_

His hand was stuttering in the middle of this pace, and he bucked his hips quickly as he lurched forward. He was completely lost, his free hand gripping at his pant leg. Jean’s voice, the way he was imagining him now as a submissive, needy lover, it was bringing him even closer to the edge than the original image had been. It was so overwhelming.

 _“I want it all!”_ he heard Jean in his imagination cry out.  _“P-please, Marco. I need it!”_

Finally, fucking  _finally_ , Marco tilted his head back. A long moan escapes from his lips unintentionally, and he came hard into his hand, riding his orgasm out in slow waves that left his entire body tingling and electrified. He was still shaking and panting well afterwards. He glanced at the clock. Perfect timing, because either his mother or father would come in right on cue in about two minutes. He pulled his boxers and pants back up, still breathing hard. That was when he realized.

 _Damn. Jean being submissive is really,_ really _hot._

His eyes were a little wide, and he regained his breath.

“Well then.” He was definitely going to imagine Jean like that every time he had to do this now.

But no time to think about that. His dad had just knocked on the door. He got up, his legs still a little shaky, and he washed his hands in the bathroom before going down for dinner.


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horny teenagers couldn’t wait to take their uniforms off before hastily frotting before they were due to be called for dinner.

_The sun was not exactly setting_ , and it was in between the times that they had to change out of their uniforms and then get called to the mess hall to have another bland dinner. Their schedules were like clockwork. Which was why it became a troublesome problem for two hormonal teenagers.

Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt were two soldiers in training that were currently in a secret relationship. Despite their extremely busy schedules with being involved in training, they try desperately to spend at least two minutes along together. Some days they do not even get to see each other until they had to go to their bunks for bed.

But finally, there was just enough time. It wasn’t much, considering that they were due to have dinner in a little while, but they were going to use this time wisely. At least, they planned on doing so.

They made the decision when they were done changing out of their uniforms with the others. They could barely keep their eyes off of each other, only looking away just to either glance up at the ceiling or the wall that served as a focal point. The other trainees that shared their bunks were changing as well, so they needed to not make this too obvious.

Jean had less self-control. He looked at Marco more times than he could count in just this setting alone. He just loved watching him remove his clothes, the way his partially worn-out hands made the slightest touches to his bare skin as he was trying to cover himself with the fresh outfit. There was such ease in his movements. In general, he just couldn’t get over how amazing his hands were, and how whenever he and Marco were together he took such care whenever he touched him.

Much to his dismay, all of these thoughts were now going straight to his dick, making his pants tighten at the thought of being close to Marco once these other idiots get out of the room. Unfortunately, once Marco finished dressing, instead of staying in the room he stepped outside. Jean knew beforehand what their plan was, so he quickly followed.

There was a storage area a little bit away from the mess hall, so they would be able to quickly sprint inside and be there for dinner on time when everyone would be called down. They did not have much time left, though, and Marco knew that very well. He quickly led the way over to the small hut that looked more like a closet next to the academy building. After glancing around to make sure that no one followed them or noticed, Marco opened the door and snuck in first, Jean hastily following him.

There was only really enough room just to barely have some elbow space, what with the tight corners and the endless piles of equipment and food that were all over the place. Not sure where to get settled at first, they then decided to find some support over by a large sack of potatoes. That was not ideal, but they had to work with whatever they got out of this situation.

They stared at each other for a few moments, not sure what they should really do or how to get started. It wasn’t that they weren’t experienced. Not at all, they’d had intimate moments with each other before. It was just they were in such tight corners and they didn’t have that much time. However, after a moment of just staring at each other, they then kept close and the next minute they had their limbs tangled together and kissed each other deeply.

 Jean’s hands fumbled with Marco’s clothing, his fingers shaking as he quickly tried unbuttoning his shirt. In turn, Marco moved his lips to Jean’s neck, causing the latter to elicit a gasp and accidentally rip off one of the buttons. As the taller boy prodded at his skin with his tongue, Jean moaned and pushed his hips up, making Marco groan from the sudden touch.

"Jean," Marco gasped out, the first word he had spoken in several moments.

"Mmm. Marco?" Jean then froze when he was pinned against the shelves. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he was warming up as he let his shirt slide off his shoulders.

"We don’t have much time." There was a breathy tone to his voice. "We’ll have to do it like this." As if to explain, he kept Jean’s hands above his head as he gave a slight roll of his hips into Jean’s.

A shuddering gasp was the response as Jean’s cheeks were dusted with a light blush. “I don’t care,” he whispered. “Do it.”

With a brisk nod, Marco then held his hips as Jean grabbed his shoulders, and he lifted the boy’s legs up so that they were locked together around his waist. He had gained upper body strength before enlisting and only got stronger once he was training. So this was done with such ease and in a smooth motion. Holding his hips so that he could have some kind of control, he ground his hips again.

Jean curled his fingers, tilting his head back. There was a small thud from his head hitting the shelf, but the brief jolt of the slightest pain was gone in an instant. Marco squeezed the other’s ass lightly as he trailed kisses along his neck, a soft groan being muffled by his soft skin.

“Ohh,  _Marco_ ,” Jean moaned as the pumping of his hips had a bit more force to them, creating more friction that caused the both of them to have their breaths caught in their throats. There was a quick build in their pace as they frotted against each other, not having much time to give each other the pleasure that they  _desperately_  needed.

Their hearts thundered in their chests. Jean’s toes curled in his boots and his shoulders tensed. He quickly bucked his hips against Marco’s clothed cock and let out soft pants and whimpers as his arousal was getting even more difficult to deal with. It was  _so frustrating_ knowing that the only way they could fuck each other right now was through layers of clothing. Nonetheless, Marco was greatly making up for it.

And then his hips were pumping at the  _perfect_ angle where Jean had felt much more pleasure than earlier. In response his moans grew higher as he tried mirroring his angle, magnifying his need as he sharply bucked up against him once more.

"Jean, you’re so hot," Marco mumbled hastily, nipping at a patch of skin on Jean’s shoulder before giving the same place an open-mouthed kiss. Hearing how needy his voice sounded made it feel even better.

 _Finally_  a heat was coiling in between them, making them both shudder as they tried desperately to intensify their already fiery friction. It was more than they could stand, and Marco bit down on Jean’s shoulder, his breathing ragged as Jean’s nails were digging into his back.

“M-marco,” Jean whimpered as he feverishly bucked his hips again. It was getting close and just needed Marco to take him just a little bit further. “Marco! I— I’m gonna—!”

"Go ahead," he grunted. He wasn’t too far behind him, and he tried coaxing for him to come quicker as he kept a tight hold on Jean’s ass and pumped harder, faster, more urgent because they were  _so fucking_  close. “Come for me, Jean. P-please.”

Jean’s back arched as he was taken over the edge by hearing the sound of his lover’s voice. He sobbed out his moans as he came, and he buried his face in his neck as he shuddered and continued rocking his hips to ride out his much needed orgasm.

At hearing Jean’s moan, Marco didn’t last long afterwards. His legs were shaking, and his shoulders tensed as he reached his climax, moaning into his skin as he had been leaving open-mouthed, bruising kisses along his neck.

Their breathing was still ragged as they loosened their grips, and Marco carefully put Jean down only to just pull him closer, his fingers running through his hair as Jean nuzzled his neck.

"Alright, let’s just hope none of the others notice our pants," Jean mumbled but still kept close.

Marco laughed breathlessly at hearing him, and he nodded. “That would be pretty embarrassing.”

Just as they knelt down to pick up their shirts, they slowly put them on but then jumped when hearing a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey lovebirds, next time don’t make so much noise! Calm yourselves! Time for dinner."

Marco blushed as he looked at the door and adjusted his shirt. Meanwhile, Jean growled.

"SHUT UP, EREN."

"Jean, relax," he sighed and then led the way out.

"Yeah, Jean, relax!" Eren teased as he laughed, and Reiner nudged his side.

Jean rolled up his sleeves. “All right, that’s it.”

Before Jean could do anything else, Marco took him by his arm and led him inside to eat, helping him calm down from the shock of being interrupted so rudely. That night they fell asleep with the blissful thoughts of what happened before dinner fresh in his mind.


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are in a long distance relationship, and one night the two of them decide that they want to get intimate over Skype. Marco with a dick piercing is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry was done on Jeanmarco Day.

_It was one in the morning_ , and Jean couldn’t sleep. He sat up, reaching over and turning on the desk lamp as he rubbed his eyes. After being so restless, he got up and opened his laptop.

Jean was a senior in high school from the town of Lakehurst, New Jersey. And although he didn’t have many friends to talk to around here, he had many friends on the internet from the other side of the country that he was more than positive were awake. Among those friends was his boyfriend, Marco.

The two of them went to school together here, and they had always been best friends. It wasn’t until towards the end of Marco’s senior year in high school when their relationship started. Then Marco started college and moved out to Los Angeles for school. They still stayed in touch though through email, mobile, and yes, even Skype.

Since he lived in California, it was around ten o’clock there. So he signed into Skype and checked he was online. He was.

He started a chat with him as a result, typing.

**HolyMuffinTop: hey**

He waited a moment, and he then saw his reply.

**Marco Polo Robodto: You’re up early. lol**

**HolyMuffinTop: yeah i cant sleep. u busy?**

He knew that there was a more likely chance that he was studying. He was currently a freshman in college.

**Marco Polo Robodto: What’s the matter?**

Jean stared at the screen. He honestly didn’t know.

**HolyMuffinTop: idk**

**HolyMuffinTop: guess its just restlessness yaknow?**

**Marco Polo Robodto: I see… Jean, open up video chat.**

_He read my mind._

**HolyMuffinTop: i was just about to ask u that. hang on**.

Jean then set up video chat, making sure his webcam was on currently as he was just waiting for Marco to answer. When he did, they just looked at each other for a minute. Marco looked about as worn-out as Jean probably felt, and his hair was a little messy from what he could tell from the slightly fuzzy picture the webcam was giving him.

"Are you studying?" Jean spoke first

"I was," he sighed and smiled. "I think I’m ready for the exam tomorrow."

"Then go to bed, you dork."

"Can’t," Marco laughed. "I can’t sleep either."

"Alright. So, how’ve you been?"

"Good." Marco looked like he was planning something. "Hey. I have an idea to help you fall asleep."

He tilted his head. “What is it?” He figured that it would be some random remedy, or even a smartass remark like “Then get off your damn computer and rest your head on that pillow.” But instead, Marco gave him that dorky smile that he missed seeing on his face in person.

“Jean, I was wondering… Would you touch yourself in front of me like this?”

He froze, taken aback. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Jean, I’m being serious,” he said. “We’ve been dating for about seven months now. I know we won’t be able to see each other until I come home at the end of the semester, but… I really want to see you naked.”

A blush started forming on Jean’s cheeks. He puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms. “You’re horny, aren’t you?”

“It’s been a really long week,” he groaned.

"I’m sure," he nodded. He put some thought into it, since Marco was the type of person that preferred having a yes or no answer. Nothing in the middle. "Okay. I actually really want to see how this turns out. I want to. But… What do I do?"

"That’s easy." Marco chuckled and sat back on his bed. "Just do what I tell you to, okay?"

"Have you done this before?"

“Nope.” He shook his head, and then his voice grew lower as his lips twisted up in a smile. “Now focus. Jean, take off your clothes.”

With a quick nod he did as he was told, pulling his shirt off first. “All of them?”

Marco gave him a look that let him know that yes, he did mean that, and that is was a dumb question to ask. He pulled down his pants slowly, taking his boxers off as well and then covering himself a bit. Meanwhile Marco looked him over from his dorm as he stared at the computer screen, licking his lips subtly.

“Good,” he hummed. “Don’t cover yourself, okay? It’s only me.”

Jean nodded and then watched Marco take his shirt off slowly. He was teasing him already with how slow he was stripping down. When Marco was just in his boxers he watched his boyfriend, the picture a little dimmed since he only had the desk lamp on. It was just fine for him though.

“Hey Jean. Remember when I told you that I got something done after my midterm?”

“Yeah?” Jean remembered vaguely. “What was it again?”

Marco winked. “I’ll show you.” With that he removed his boxers. He was already hard, so his cock sprung up to attention. There was something a little strange about it though. And even Jean’s ears were a bright red at this point when seeing the small, metal—

“You got a piercing there?” he gasped and he covered his mouth, trying to stay quiet.

Marco nodded. “Yep.”

“Damn, I didn’t even think you were into that.”

“You’d be surprised,” he chuckled.

Both just stared at each other for a second, a little awkward since they were staring at computer screens. Jean broke the silence with a soft “What now?”

“I’ll tell you.” Marco leaned a bit closer to the camera, “You know… I really miss being in the same room as you. I miss running my hands through your hair as I pull you close. I miss kissing you. You know that I love to kiss you deep and slow, savoring the moment because it’s just too good to pass.”

Jean could now imagine in the back of his mind what he was describing. He groaned a bit and already had his hand wrapped around his cock.

“You’re pretty eager, and I didn’t even get to the best part.” Marco laughed. “Do you know what I’m gonna do when I get back to Jersey? When I’m face to face with you and then quickly take you to my house?”

Jean’s face was a bright red already. “What are you gonna do?”

He rubbed his chin and pondered a bit, or at least it looked like he was. “I’m going to take you straight to my room. And I’m going to pin you to the bed and kiss your neck, sucking on that soft patch of skin an inch away from your throat because I know just how much you love when I do that.”

“Oh my god,” Jean gasped, half-consciously running his fingers along his shaft just imagining how Marco liked to suck on that said spot so hard that it would leave a bruise. And that just made it even more enjoyable.

“I’ll then take our clothes off and have your hands pinned above your head. And then…” He grinned as he spread his legs and lowered his hand. “I’m gonna tease you like you wouldn’t believe. Because I’m just going to love those noises you will make when you beg.”

The best part of all of this was that he was saying “when,” not “if.” Jean was feeling so much anticipation and pumped the length of his cock slowly, enduring the image in his head as he gasped.

Marco hummed as he watched the screen, mirroring his actions. “How much would you really want it, Jean? Would you… plead and whine as loudly as you could manage to try and convince me?”

“Nn I can’t right now,” he groaned. “My parents are sleeping. But… h-hell yeah, I would.”

“Yeah?” Marco’s eyes were half-lidded now, and he pumped a bit faster.

“Marco,” the latter moaned and rubbed his thumb over the tip. “Would you let me suck you off? I would  _love_  to— to see how much better that piercing really makes you feel just by the slightest touch of my tongue.”

“Oh  _fuck, yes_ ,” he gasped. He gave the piercing a slight tug and tilted his head back as he groaned, imagining just how fucking perfect it would feel if Jean’s mouth was the one that was giving him all this pleasure. 

“What would you want then, Jean? What do you want us to do?”

Jean’s back arched, rolling his hips into his hand as the other gripped the sheets. “I… I want you to fuck me, Marco—!”

“Slow your hand down.” The screen might have been a bit blurry, but he could tell that precome was starting to leak from his cock. “You’d better not come right now.”

His boyfriend groaned but did as he was told. Denying his need for release was just turning him on more.

“Now.” Marco’s voice had a huskier tone to it. “How many times to you imagine how it would feel? Do you think about how my dick would feel inside you as  I move how you want me to? I also hear that piercings make it feel even better than without them.”

Jean moved his free hand to his chest, curling his fingers and scratching at his skin. “I…I think of that a lot.”

Marco loved his fucked out expressions, and he gave his cock a light squeeze as his hips bucked up. “Good to hear. So do I,” he moaned. “Jean. I can’t wait to hear you scream my name. I can just picture it now.”

“Ahh  _fuck_.” Jean groaned and couldn’t help but move his hand faster again. His hand was getting slicker and moving with such a quicker motion than before.

Marco worried his lip as he fucked his hand, his shoulders tensing. “Your voice would be so raspy from how much you’ve moaned and told me just exactly how you want me to move.” He tugged the piercing again, hissing at the sudden jolt of pleasure that came with it. 

“You’d be struggling to speak as you’re trying to remember how to fucking breathe.”

“Marco!” The feeling for Jean was getting more and more intense with every second he was listening to him describe what would happen as soon as they would get together.

“Don’t wake up your parents,” he warned, but hearing him say his name was bringing him closer to the edge. “As I’m taking you higher than you ever felt you could reach, I don’t stop there. Not until after I see your eyes roll back, drool running down from your lip as you struggle to say my name again while…” He trailed off and moaned, stuttering every phrase at this point while he is giving himself the friction he desperately needed. “Say it again, Jean. My name.  _Say it_.”

Jean trembled at hearing his words, and finally he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.“ _Marco!_ ” As soon as he realized that he spoke just a bit too loudly, he quickly covered his mouth as he came, riding out all of the pleasurable waves that were making his entire body shake.

At hearing Jean say his name like that, he’d lost all control, pumping faster until  _finally_  he reached his climax. 

The only sounds heard from both rooms on opposite sides of the country were their labored panting as they struggled for air. After Jean moved his hand away, he looked like his mind had just been completely blown. That was so fucking amazing, but at the same time, it was upsetting.

“I wish we were doing that for real,” he mumbled and then looked at the screen again. He tilted his head. “Marco?”

His boyfriend was already falling asleep and really out of it, since he really didn’t realize how tired he was from studying all week. Jean raised a brow and laughed, not even worried about staying quiet now.

“Good night, you nerd,” Jean said softly. He heard a quiet “Night, Jean” before he signed out of Skype and closed his laptop. He got settled again for bed after cleaning himself up, and he finally got the sleep he had been needing at two in the morning.


	9. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry was done on Jeanmarco Day.

_“J-Jean!”_

_Marco gripped at his boyfriend’s_ shoulders, his head pushing back as he felt Jean filling him up with his thick,  _deliciously_  hot dick. He quivered as with each thrust he was going faster and harder, fucking him against the wall. Jean’s face was buried in his neck, and he teased and nipped the tender skin with his teeth while his breathing hitched at the feeling of being so deep inside his lover.

“ _Fuck,_  Marco, you’re so damn  _hot_ ,” he mumbled into his skin.

His back arched against the wall, and a loud cry raked from his throat when Jean hit that terribly sweet spot that made this feel so much better than before. “Right  _there_!”

His moans grew louder and more ragged, practically coming out in sobs as Jean kept hitting his prostate with such force that he was taking him higher. 

Marco dug his nails into Jean’s back, holding onto him and rocking his hips against his thrusts for all he was worth.

“Marco!” His hips were stuttering as his pace was getting a little uneven as they were both being brought closer to the edge with each sharp movement. He gripped Marco’s waist as his one hand lowered down to his lover’s cock, pumping him in time to this rhythm to coax him.

In response his back arched, and he ran out of words to describe just how fucking perfectthis felt. “Jean!” was all he could say. He knew he was about to come, and his vision was turning white.

Jean knew what Marco was trying to say, feeling his ass start tightening around him which made him groan. “Do it,” he hissed. “Come for me.”

The lustful, husky tone in his voice was what drove him over. Marco’s shoulders tensed, and he came hard, still rocking his hips. Jean’s breath got caught in his throat, and he joined him, taking Marco even higher than anticipated as he rides out his orgasm. It took them several moments to come down from this blissful high, and they were both breathless as they gave each other lazy but deep kisses.

Jean keeps his worn out lover close as he pulled out slowly. “We…probably should get back to the bed.”

Marco grinned and nodded as he nuzzled his neck. “Good idea.”


	10. Doggy Style

_Marco’s breath got caught in his_ throat, and he held onto the blankets as he shifted underneath Jean’s weight. He was stripped down, on his hands and knees as his boyfriend was currently prepping him, his lubed, slick fingers stretching him and curling them downward at an angle that made Marco buck his hips back and whimper for more.

"Jean," he stammered, shivering as he curled his fingers more. "Jean,  _please_.”

Marco shivered at hearing Jean chuckle in his ear. He then groaned when he pulled his fingers out, and he groaned. Meanwhile his lover was looking him over, and he smacked his ass lightly before holding his hips, making Marco shudder. Jean positioned himself, and Marco’s breath came out in gasps as he felt the tip of his cock push in slowly before he remained still.

“Jean, come  _on_ ,” he whined, sweat beading from his forehead when feeling Jean lean down and start leaving open mouthed kisses along the back of his neck.

"You’re so impatient," he purred and nipped his shoulder lightly. Marco trembled beneath him, just wanting him to start because he just couldn’t wait any longer.

"Jean!" Finally, he could feel Jean fully inside him, and he pushed his hips up as he relished the feeling of his hot dick filling him. He didn’t want Jean to hold back at this point, but he knew he could be a fucking tease.

Then he could feel a slow roll in Jean’s hips, and with the sudden surprise plus the heated sensation already making this feel so damn incredible.

Jean groaned and gripped Marco’s waist, leaning into him as he was pumping his hips faster with a slow, gradual build. With Marco’s face buried in the pillow he had his mouth hung open as he was gasping, whimpering as he was silently begging for more.

Of course, after moving faster Jean suddenly stuttered his hips, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was fucking with him and teasing him, making sure Marco would beg as loud for him as physically possible for him to continue.

"Shit!" Marco gasped, shivering and writhing underneath him. He tried rocking his hips back, but Jean was keeping a tight hold to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to. "You’re… so mean."

"Mean?" Jean chuckled and gave one hard thrust into him that allowed a muffled cry to escape his lips. "I just want to make sure you really want it."

"Fuck," he muttered, drool running down his from his lips. His breathing grew ragged. "Jean! I need it!"

"You do?" His lover then positioned so that he was pistoning deeper, enjoying every fucked out moan that Marco was releasing. "For some reason… I-I don’t believe you." He groaned and smirked.

“ _Jean_!” Marco cried, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping. “I need you! J-Jean,  _please_!” His eyes then widened when feeling Jean pound into his prostate, and his back arched as he let out a long moan.

"S-shit. Marco!" He kept hitting him right there in that sweet spot that was giving him the most perfect sounds. His hips were stuttering again, and it was getting so heated as he tilted his head back. “You’re so damn tight.”

Their shoulders tensed in unison, and Marco bit down on the pillow. They were both going to lose it any minute, and Jean moved his hand to Marco’s cock and quickly pumped it in time with his quick rhythm.

"Jean!" Marco’s fingers curled. "Jean. S-so close!" It was getting much harder to contain, precome leaking from his dick as Jean teased the slit.

He was being taking higher as he let out each fucked out moans that sounded more like sobs. Just as he felt like he couldn’t hold him back anymore, this fucking  _beautiful_ sensation suddenly stopped.

"D-damn it, Jean!" Marco whined, pleasured tears forming from his utter frustration. "Jean! Keep going!"

When he tried rocking his hips again, Jean kept him still. “What’s the matter?” Jean hissed teasingly in his ear as he started slowly running his fingers along his shaft.

Marco shuddered at feeling these weak gestures, right when he was experiencing the greatest feeling. Now he felt so fucking needy that he couldn’t stand it. “Jean…. S-stop teasing! Come on.”

"But I like doing this." He personally couldn’t wait to go back to giving him the best fucking of his life, since now he was pretty close as well with feeling Marco’s tight heat around him.

But he was relishing in the begging whimpers and the shivering that was running down his lover’s spine. “Y-your sounds are so damn cute,” he purred and teasingly ran his thumb along the tip of his dick.

"Ahh fuck," Marco groaned, moving his hand down to try and tend to his needy arousal. Much to his dismay, Jean swatted it away lightly, making sure he wouldn’t try touching himself again.

"Patience is virtue," Jean hummed with a cocky tone. But finally he began that slow rolling of his hips again.

"Please, what?" Jean smirked when hearing Marco’s whimpers as was pushing in deeper, but still keeping achingly slow. "C-can you elaborate for me?"

"Jean!" He felt his boyfriend pumping him at a steady pace. "Please. I can’t take it! I need to come,  _please_!”

"Well, if you insist." He groaned and gripped his hips, fucking him faster and deeper than he had been previously.

“ _Yes_!”  _Finally_ , he was getting what he had been begging for. He shuddered and quivered with every pistoning thrust into his prostate. He felt so close now. Jean was as well, and he bit down on Marco’s shoulder as he kept this rhythm that was perfect for them.

Now that he was finally being given what he had been desperately wanting, his back arched, moaning out high and long as he came hard. He shuddered with each next passing thrust deep into him, and it took another couple of moments for Jean to reach his peak as well. Flush against each other, their breathing was ragged and heavy while they were trying to come down from this blissful high.

After Jean pulled out, he collapsed onto the bed, still struggling for air as his lover was smirking at seeing his long gone, fucked out expressions. Jean shifted next to him on the bed and kissed him deeply, and Marco eagerly returned even though now he felt exhausted.

"W-wow," Marco stammered when he pulled away, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled.

"Yeah," he hummed and stroked his hair, tiredly placing kisses on each freckle he saw on his face. That made Marco blush, and he laughed breathlessly.

Marco closed his eyes, and their legs were now tangled together as they smiled. Jean pulled the blankets over them, and they kept close to each other as he kissed the top of Marco’s head. Soon Jean was lulled off to sleep, and Marco kept his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and smiling as he dozed off.


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Angel! Marco and Incubus! Jean
> 
> Just some warnings. There's mild BDSM with breathplay, and there are mentions of blasphemy.

_Jean turned his head, seeing that_ Marco had his back turned. Finally. The perfect chance to dominate. The incubus grinned and inched closer, staying as silent as possible. Marco didn’t even seem to notice, and he outstretched his wings. At doing so, his sensitive spine was now exposed and unguarded.

Licking his lips, Jean then tentatively brushed his fingers along one of Marco’s wings, touching right where it met his skin. The action was instantaneous. The angel flinched at the sudden attention and turned around, his face a bright red. “Jean!”

He snickered at seeing his reaction and inched closer. “What’s the matter, Marco?”

"You know exactly what," he muttered, tucking in his wings as if to protect the sensitive area that Jean knew so well. It was in vain, for Jean reached over and did it again, this time applying a bit more pressure to it. " _Jean,_ " he whined.

Jean just smirked, thinking that he already had won this battle. He was now flush against him, kissing along his neck. His hand was running along the smooth feathers, and he enjoyed how needy he sounded already.

"J-Jean," Marco then moaned. "I-if you touch my wings again, I swear—"

He was cut off when feeling Jean touch him there yet again, and the arousal was now much too difficult to ignore. Jean was completely expecting him to melt into his touches and let him take control of him, but  it was the complete opposite. A gasp came from his throat as Marco’s hand moved down to his extended tail, holding it in a tight grip that made him jolt.

Jean’s face was now as red as Marco’s had been before, and he flinched as he was pinned against the wall. Marco looked down at him, his lips curving up in a smirk.

"What did I just tell you?" he hummed. "Why do you always insist on disobeying me, Jean?"

"I-I…" Jean stammered as he felt his tail being tugged on again, shivering. "I don’t have to follow your fucking rules."

"Oh, really?" he murmured in his ear, curling his tail between his fingers and making Jean hiss from the sudden jolt of pleasure. "Then I guess I’m gonna have to…" He trailed off and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked at his twitching tail. "Fix that."

Jean groaned and his head tilted back as Marco leaned closer and placed kisses along his jawline. His hands were on his hips, and he started off with a slow grind to tease Jean further.

"Marco," he gasped and tilted his head back, feeling the angel’s open mouthed kisses on his throat.

The angel hummed into his skin, his teeth lightly nibbling on the soft patch of skin on his neck. He pushed his hips against his again, making the little demon moan. It didn’t take long at all for him to give in to his touches like this and make him  _desperate_  for more attention. Knowing this, Marco chuckled.

"You really want it, don’t you?"

"No shit," Jean muttered, grabbing his hair and pulling him down closer to kiss him deeply. Marco eagerly returned it and kept a tight hold on him now as he picked him up, the demon’s legs quickly wrapping around his waist.

Their kisses were growing more messy as Marco frotted against Jean and made him feel more anxious than before. Jean grabbed at his back, purposefully curling his fingers into his wings and making him moan and grind against him with a sharper force.

Jean’s breath then got caught in his throat when he was suddenly pinned down to the floor. He stared up at Marco, who had his hands pinned above his head as he was straddling his little demon. The brunet tilted his head and chuckled, still not losing his unbearably charismatic demeanor.

"You always break the rules, Jean," he sighed, his hand slowly running down the length of his body. Once his hand  had gotten a hold of his tail he tugged on it hard, causing Jean to whimper and  grab onto him. "I think now I have to punish you for it."

"What can you do to me?" He smirked as he whispered breathlessly, challenging him.

"I’ll show you." He sat up and then grabbed the demon’s waist, flipping him over so that he was on his hands and knees. Jean was getting more excited with each passing second, and he was waiting for Marco to just start already.

What happened next he wasn’t entirely expecting. Marco had pulled his robes up so that his cock was now exposed and he was teasing his entrance as he was grinding slowly. He grabbed his tail, giving it a sharp tug that caused Jean to whine and rock back desperately.

"M-Marco," he stammered and propped himself up slightly on his elbows before glancing over his shoulder. "Marco, what are you waiting for?"

"I’m waiting for you to cooperate," he whispered in his ear and frowned as he left kisses down the back of his neck. "What more can I do at this point to make you listen?"

"Well, I don’t think… P-pulling on my tail is going to solve anything!" **  
**

Marco looked off to the side, and he tilted his head at seeing a small bottle of aphrodisiac, grabbing it and sighing. “You really were planning this, weren’t you?”

"Marco, just come on!"

The angel let him have his way that time. He didn’t take any sweet, precious time in preparing Jean for what was about to happen next, however he had been careful, making sure that he was properly stretched and prepared by his currently slick fingers.

Sweating and quivering, Jean waited more eagerly once his fingers were pulled out. His entire body was tingling with great anticipation, and that only intensified once he finally felt the angel push himself in. He was so slow and taking his time, while the demon underneath him found these seemingly hesitant gestures unbearable.

Jean then was already arching up as Marco started a steady pace. The angel’s hands were holding his hips firmly, and the fabric of his robes were flush against Jean’s thighs.

The demon moaned as his face grew a bright red already from how great this felt, but he knew that sooner or later, there had to be more. There  _needed_ to be more, and he couldn’t settle for gentle.

"M-Marco," he groaned and shivered. "More."

"What?" Marco sounded as if he was in disbelief, keeping that same pace. "What do you mean, ‘more?’ Isn’t this not enough?" He frowned quietly and ran his one hand up along his body.

"Y-you know damn well it’s— n-not enough." He tried rocking his hips back. "Fuck."

His hips suddenly stopped their steady movement. At that the poor demon beneath him shivered.

"C-come on!" he whined and tried grabbing onto the floor with no prevail. "Marco. Come on, f-fuck me!"

Marco leaned forward but continued to keep frustratingly still, and his hand slithered its way up his chest, grabbing onto his collarbone. “What makes you think I’m going to give it to you so easily?” he hissed in his ear.

Jean tensed, shivering at the way his voice sounded. “I… y-you would want to make me feel good?”

At hearing that the angel shook his head and chuckled as he gave one sharp motion of his hips and nothing more, feeling the demon jolt underneath him. “Of course you would think that. Jean… I just have one question.”

He moved his hands so that his fingers were brushing against his throat, and he slowly applied pressure. Jean gasped at the gradual motion, but he also loved the feeling.

"How much do you really want it?" he mumbled, his tone turning into a low, seductive growl as his hand applied more pressure.

Jean  _adored_  the sensation of having the air get caught in his windpipe. This made him rock his hips again. “I…” He could barely talk.

"Well?" Finally Marco started moving once more, and thankfully his thrusts were now at a relatively decent pace. "Speak up?"

"C-can’t!" Jean sputtered as he moaned, rocking his hips as the angel’s pace quickened either way.

"Mm I’m sure you can," Marco purred, and his wings fluttered a bit as he graciously loosened his grip on his throat just enough to allow him to form coherent words.

"I want you." He moaned in between his ragged breaths. "I want your dick to— fill me and t-take me so high… that I can go and give God a royal fuck you." He added the last portion with a smirk, since he was trying to provoke him.

Although the phrase made him stiffen, he knew now that he really wanted it. So for his reward, he complied and pumped his hips faster, fucking him deep and making the demon cry out. Marco’s wings were stiffened and outstretched. He let go of his throat so that with both hands he was able to angle him downard more so that he could now hit him in all the right places.

Eventually this was too much for the both of them, and they were getting closer as their names escaped from their lips. As Marco’s hips were starting to stutter, he grabbed his tail and tugged on it hard. That was all it took for Jean, and the demon’s shoulders tensed as he came. The angel threw his head back and reached his climax soon after.

The two of them were breathless once settling down on the floor. Jean was particularly grateful for how much praise he had received, and he kept close against the angel, who did not mind at all that he was notorious for cuddles, no matter how uncomortable the playing they were lying in together was. For now they stayed like this, occasionally exchanging light kisses and tender strokes that let them both know how much they really do mean to each other.


	12. Fingering

_Jean pulled Marco close just as_ he was getting off the bed, keeping a hold on his shoulder. They both had just woken up from a nap after the couple spent the afternoon having sex. However, he was feeling a little excited. “Marco…”

Marco looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. “What?” He just tugged his sweatpants on, and Jean had the blankets covering his bare body from the waist down.

"Don’t get up," Jean mumbled.

He chuckled and sat back down. “Why not? I have to get dinner started before my family comes over.”

"I know," he groaned and sat up, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his neck. "But I want you, Marco. Please?"

Marco still had a smile on his face, and he ran his hand through his hair. “Believe me, I want to. But I have things to do.” He thought for a minute. “I’ll tell you what. I will pleasure you, okay?”

Hearing that made Jean blush, and he grinned. “I would love that, to be honest.”

“Good,” he hummed and then kissed his lips. He guided him down on the bed onto his back. Their kisses were always slow and gentle in the beginning, and as their feelings intensified they gradually grew more sensual as they kissed deeper. One of Marco’s hands teasingly rubbed Jean’s inner thigh, making him hum into his mouth as his tongue slid along his. “Jean,” Marco then mumbled in between kisses, “get the lube.”

Jean quickly nodded as he broke this kiss. He reached over on the nightstand, grabbing the bottle that was amusingly already open from when they used it just a few hours earlier. Marco sat up once grabbing it from him and smiled as he scanned his naked body. He leaned down and kissed him, savoring the feeling of his lips.

“God I love you,” he whispered and smiled as he nuzzled their noses together.

Jean blushed, knowing how playful and affectionate Marco could be when they were liked this. It was silly, but at the same time it was also pretty arousing if he did it for those intentions. He smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

The brunet then quietly poured some lube onto his fingers, making sure to get them slick as he spread Jean’s legs apart. Even though Jean knew exactly what he was going to next, he was still itching with anticipation and desperately waiting. He bent his knees up a bit to make sure that once he would begin, it would all be at the perfect angle that he wanted.

“Ready?” Marco chuckled after a moment, amused as he saw that his boyfriend was just as prepared as he was. His only response was a quick nod and the hint of a whimper from need escaping his lips. So Marco just chuckled. “Okay.”

He leaned down and kissed him once more, lowering his hand and tentatively brushing his fingertips along the taut entrance. Jean hissed at the cold sensation, but it quickly warmed up as Marco teased around the outside of his hole, making the next noise that escaped from him a soft hum.

He then gasped when one of his fingers finally pushed in, and he kept his legs spread, his hands then clinging onto Marco’s shoulders. The next subtle movements of it made Jean shiver, his abdomen tightening as he sucked in a breath. One finger was not enough, though. He could feel his insides being coated by the now hot lubricant, but he was not satisfied. He needed more than just one, and he tried emphasizing that by letting out a needy moan.

Marco grinned and blushed as he heard the noise, pulling his finger out slowly before adding a second, stretching his entrance further and keeping a synchronized rhythm. Jean blushed as he moaned again, his head tilting back.

“Mmm M-Marco,” he hummed, his neck arching already as the shallow thrusts increased in speed. 

“You like that, Jean?” Marco whispered in his ear, a slight smirk playing on his lips when feeling his lover quiver beneath him. He moved his fingers faster when receiving a shaky nod.

Jean’s back arched and he moaned. “It’s so good,” he keened and rocked his hips back. “I-I need more!”

With a silent nod Marco continued, add a third slicked finger and moving them simultaneously inside loosened ass.

“Ahh!” His moans were getting louder, and he tried spreading his legs wider if possible as if that would get him to give him a better feeling. He was not getting as close as he was hoping for with them just like this. “Marco—” His sentences were choppy as he was struggling to maintain his breathing. “Please. More! T-try curling your…” He trailed off since he didn’t even have to continue his sentence. Marco curled his fingers downward, brushing against the sensitive spot that was now making Jean elicit ecstatic cries. “Yes!”

Marco kissed his neck as he thrust his fingers, always keeping the same intensity to coax his lover into reaching his peak. He aided him by wrapping his free hand around his dripping cock, his hand being slickened as he was pumping it in time with the current pace.

His back arched, and he let out moan after moan, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling and so glad that Marco was doing this for him. With both elements combined, he could feel himself getting close, the hot, tight sensation coiling around him and suffocating him. He grabbed Marco again and pulled him close, kissing him deeply as he felt him still continue both of his actions.

As his eyes shut tightly, Jean moaned in his mouth as he then eventually came, absorbed in the brief euphoria that enveloped him from Marco touching him in all the right ways. They still kissed although their decreasing fervor was expressing they were not as needy. As Marco moved his hands away and then broke the kiss, they were both in a state of bilss, even though Marco had not been pleasured.

“You’re so caring,” Jean hummed as he panted. “That was incredible.”

“I don’t know about that,” he blushed and smiled. He turned at the clock quietly. “Darn. I have to make dinner.”

“Can I help?” Jean sat up slowly, and he grabbed an oversized shirt from the edge of the bed. “And hey. After your family leaves later, I can then give you a little treat of your own.”

Marco blushed, but he smiled. “That sounds great.”

Slowly they got redressed, and they stepped out to do what they had been planning all day but had been pushed back because of the art of procrastination.


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write! The reason why is because it has to do with awkward freshman year puns often overheard in the foreign cult known as “marching band.” It’s a long story and the jokes still haunt me to this day. Which is why I can’t think of rimming without thinking of that one song the sophomore sang off the top of his head!  
> I’m getting sidetracked. Anyways, think of this one as a continuation of Day 12.

_They thought that Marco’s family would_ never leave. Even after dinner, all they did was talk and talk. Marco and Jean kept looking at each other, knowing what they were planning on doing later before they started hosting this little family gathering. However, Marco was curious on just how Jean was planning on returning the favor.

As Marco closed the door behind his parents he thought back to earlier. He relished in the memory of Jean quivering underneath him as his slicked fingers were thrusting into his taut, warm ass. Hearing his keening noises made the blood that rose upon his cheeks go straight downward.

Jean noticed his boyfriend’s quickly forming arousal and grinned. “You probably were waiting the entire time, weren’t you?”

Marco blushed as he nodded, and the blonde chuckled as he pulled him close.

“I was too.” He kissed him and then took his hand. “Let’s go.”

They made their way to the bedroom, just wanting to get started. Marco was still wondering what Jean was planning. Was he going to finger him like he did earlier? Was he going to suck him off? He hadn’t done that in a while. He then just figured there was the possibility that Jean was going to take this opportunity to fuck his brains out like he had done for the latter that morning.

Marco then was startled when Jean gently pushed him onto the bed. Okay, he was going to take control as far as he was concerned. His lover shifted on top of him and then kissed his lips, and they both hummed as the kiss deepened quicker than they both had intended. Not that either of them really cared about that. Hands traveled along each other’s bodies, experimentally feeling under the fabrics of their clothing.

Jean wasn’t going to waste any time, eager on what he was about to do for Marco. After pulling away from the kiss, he took off his lovers shirt, straddling him as he ran his hands along his chest and occasionally grazed his fingernails along his nipples. Those actions forced a wanton whine to escape from his lips, and he was already a bit flushed from embarrassment.

“Y’know, you’re cute when you blush like that,” he chuckled before leaning down and kissing his neck after removing his own shirt. Jean was loving the feedback he was already receiving, and he didn’t even start on what he wanted to do yet. For now he was going to let the adrenaline build, discarding of their clothes but not rushing.

The man positioned on top stared down at his lover, scanning his body with a territorial smirk. Even Marco’s ears were a bright red now as he was looking at Jean, still not entirely sure what he was planning. Whatever it was, he could tell that it was going to be good. Or, at least he was hoping that it would be.

It was then that Jean grabbed his hips, and the latter was startled when suddenly he was flipped over so that now he was on his stomach. He shifted, still waiting for whatever was to come. At this point, he narrowed it down and expected Jean to have his way with him, which he obviously had no problem with.

A shiver ran down Marco’s spine as he felt his lover kiss the back of his neck. His tongue was slowly lavishing his skin as he kissed down the length of his body, his hands running down his sides and to his hips. Marco hummed from the attention he was currently receiving. He loved how soft and at the same time sensual his kisses and touches were, although he wished he could see what he was doing behind him.

He felt his hands slowly feeling his thighs, and he was bracing himself to be prepped as Jean pulled his mouth back from his back. His fingers curled as he rested his head against the pillow. He waited, getting anxious now. However, his train of thought halts instantly when feeling something he never expected.

Jean had leaned in close to his entrance, his palms tugging his thighs apart after shifting Marco at an angle that would allow him more leverage. He slowly slid his tongue over it, and Marco was already quivering, startled by such a sudden gesture.  _This_ was what he was planning?

“J-Jean?” he stammered, shaking as his lover was still laving his tongue over him, turning to look behind him. “You don’t… h-have to do that.”

He pulled away briefly upon hearing Marco, placing light kisses along his backside before giving him a reassuring smile. “I want to, Marco. Let me…”

Marco shook again when his mouth moved back to his entrance once more, and his response was a quick nod as he laid his head down once more. He would be lying if he ever said that this didn’t felt good. What made this all the more exciting was that he couldn’t see him. Jean continued sliding his tongue over him once more, teasing him and making the latter whimper from dire need. He struggled not to buck back.

He felt his thighs slowly being spread apart, and his legs were shaking as he kept his balance on his knees. Jean still had him at an angle while he allowed him to get used to the feeling. Jean allowed his tongue to then stiffen, and as he held his thighs he poked and prodded to test the waters, to allow Marco to take in the sensation. He guessed that this careful experiment was greatly in his favor, for he heard him whine as his legs quivered.

“Jean,” he gasped out, his breath hitching. “J-Jean, please.”

Marco bit down on his knuckle as his tongue slowly pushed in, and Jean moaned at the tight sensation, his fingers curling. As the recipient relaxed his muscles, there was a bit more comfort as he thrust his tongue slowly, his lips pressing against him.

“ _Ohh, God_ ,” Marco groaned and kept his fingers curled. He never felt anything like this, and it was a strange but at the same time fucking incredible feeling.The swathe movement of his tongue, the way his lips were brushing against his ass. It was all done in such fluid movements that made his entire body quake wantonly.

Jean slowly fucked Marco with his tongue and Marco’s moans were so satisfying since they ushered him forward, allowing him to continue. He messily kissed his entrance and ran his hands along his skin.

His fingers curling into the sheets as he was fighting the urge to buck his hips, Marco trembled and moaned, wanting more of this enticing feeling. His heart was pounding as he whined beneath him. “F-fuck.  _More_ , Jean.”

With a flick of his tongue, Jean fucked faster, brushing his lips against him sloppily again. It was getting more intense, and all of his moans were going straight to his dick, which had long since hardened. However he wanted to continue pleasuring Marco like this. He lowered his one hand and started stroking himself, moaning into his ass.

The vibrations from the noises Jean then started making caused the volume of his own moans to increase, his breathing ragged. Jean moaned once more and pumped his shafter for all it was worth, knowing that sooner or later Marco was going to lose control. His tongue was still fucking him deep, and his free hand snaked up to Marco’s cock as he palmed it, angling his body down further.

“ _Ahh_ , Jean!” he cried and trembled as he was getting closer. He didn’t know how long he had been doing this for, but he was already hoping that it wouldn’t end. It just felt  _so_  good.

Jean thrust his tongue as deeply as he could manage, moaning into it as he lavished Marco’s inside with such earnest and gave both their cocks all the attention that they deserved. Marco’s back was arching, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he groaned because his ass was tightening and squeezing his tongue.

“ _Mmm_!” Marco resisted the urge to rock his hips because he was just so overwhelmed by pleasure that it was taking him closer,  _higher_  than before. “Jean.  _S-so close_!” He needed one more action to finally just tie him over,  _one more thing_  that was going to take him beyond the breaking point. He needed the release. He  _craved_  for the euphoria that was calling his name and yet the calls were getting softer while they were fucking each other _mad_.

Jean was close as well and gave both their dicks a simultaneous squeeze, smearing pre-come along their tips. His shoulders tensed as he continued fucking him with his mouth, his eyes shut tightly. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and neither was Marco.

At long last, Marco shuddered from the waves of pleasure as he let out a high, airy moan, reaching his climax and coming hard into his hand. Jean pulled his tongue out with a quick swathe just before his ass could clamp down on it, panting as he continued trying to finish himself off. Finally, after another several moments, he came as well and fucked out his orgasm with his hand. The two of them were now breathless, and Marco relaxed into the bed and stared at Jean.

After a minute of silence, he held out his arms, and they both panted for air as Jean hugged his lover. They shared a tight embrace, and he nuzzled Marco.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Marco whispered and hid his face in his neck.

Jean smiled as he held him. “Like I said. I wanted to. You deserved it.”

Marco’s lips curved upward, and he lazily kissed his neck. “T-that felt really good.”

Blushing, Jean smiled at hearing that. “I’m glad.” The two of them looked into each other’s eyes, exchanging a tired kiss. “I love you, Marco.”

They both closed his eyes as a soft sigh came in response. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current date that this last one is uploaded is May 18th. As of right now, this is the latest one. More will be added gradually from here on out.


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Marco had just barely survived the Battle of Trost, and he and Jean enlist in the Military Police. Almost two years after the battle, Marco struggles with self-consciousness as Commander Nile Dok downgrades him and makes him feel like he is useless, all because he had lost his arm and now wears an eye patch. Jean plans to change that way of thinking, and he slowly helps him regain his bright confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had gone on semi-hiatus for a little bit, but now I return with the next entry of the NSFW challenge. It's a little long, I know, and I actually had a bit of a plot with it. Interesting, right?

_Being within Wall Sina was the_  greatest thing. Almost two years after graduation, Jean and Marco had long since enlisted in the Military Police. The Battle of Trost was long behind them. However, the memory was still extremely vivid.

Almost everyone else except Annie from the Top Ten enlisted in the Military Police. Jean had never heard from the others again. However, he was fine here with new peers and different ways of thinking from each of them. Although they now had all of these luxuries, something was not right. Marco was not the same since after the battle, neither in personality nor in appearance. He was more involved in secret operatives.

The reason why was because of what happened during the Battle of Trost. He barely survived that day. A Titan came at him so quickly when he least expected it. The ending result was a missing eye, an amputated arm, and a horrific mess of scar tissue on the right side of his body. When he enlisted into the Military Police, they almost rejected him because of his appearance. But since they accepted, Marco was only allowed to stay at the headquarters and take care of paperwork. He wasn’t allowed near the king. He was not allowed outside.

Jean could see how much all of this had impacted him. Even though their relationship began weeks before they graduated, they haven’t done anything together since the battle, and he understood completely. He had been supporting him through thick and thin ever since that day where he found him barely breathing against the wall of a charred building. Jean made it his goal to help his scarred boyfriend recover from this ordeal, no matter how long it took.

It was evident that Marco had drastically changed after living like this. He stayed away from social gatherings with the other soldiers. He got dressed privately and made sure no one could see him exposed. Late at night, he often woke up screaming as he was reliving every painful memory of the Battle of Trost. And on those nights Jean was right by his side, comforting him in every way he could.

Jean had been hoping he could help Marco regain his self-confidence. He tried by treating him as if he was a normal, healthy person, because in reality, he really was. He was just as important, and he never lost his tactical skills. He still had the makings of a great leader, but Commander Dok kept him confined in Headquarters, calling him a “deformed disgrace that should not be displayed to the public.” Hearing that had brought him down to a pit so low that he didn’t talk for a week.

Despite that, Jean was very determined. So every day during breaks he spent his time with Marco, waiting for him to ask for help instead of the other way around. That helped a little bit, showing Marco that Jean still thought he was capable of doing his job on his own. And whenever he hugged him, he always held him in a way that assured the strained man that he was still loved, and not once had Jean had pity for him.

Jean had been planning the next stage for weeks. He wanted to take Marco outside. He wanted him to actually take the time and see the scenery, see the city they stayed in and what life was really like within Wall Sina. Everything about this place was better than what Jean had been imagining since he was twelve years old and only dreamed that he would get this far. But not once had Marco actually walked around. He was always covered from all sides whenever they went anywhere, so that civilians weren’t supposedly “horrified” by his appearance. Jean was now going to change that way of thinking. Today was the day that he was going to take him out.

"Hey, Marco," he called when he stepped into the small workspace, where Marco had been sorting through files.

Marco had to turn his head so he could see Jean, and he paused. His jacket’s sleeve was tied to a knot right where the length of whatever he had left of his right arm ended. “Hey.” He gave him a small smile. “What’s going on?”

"Marco." He moved closer to him. "I don’t have to deal with anything today, and I’m pretty free. Are you busy?"

"Not… Really," he admitted and put the files down. "Everything is accounted for."

"Cool." Jean smiled and moved closer. "Because I was wondering. It’s a really nice day. Do you want to go outside with me?"

He froze and tilted his head. “Outside? But Jean… Commander Dok doesn’t want me outside.”

"Forget what that asshole says," he sighed. "Come on. You’ve been working like a dog in here. It’s time for you to get some fresh air."

Marco looked down. He ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

"Hey. It’s okay." Jean kissed his lover’s forehead. "If you don’t want to, that’s fine."

"I-I want to," he insisted. "Believe me. I really do. I want to go outside."

"Then what’s stopping you?"

"…Huh?"

"What’s stopping you?" Jean repeated. "Let’s go, right now."

"You’re serious?" He gasped.

"No, I’m lying. Marco, come on."

That made Marco smile, and he held Jean’s hand. “Let’s go outside.”

"That’s the spirit!"

Hand in hand, they headed out together, but once the sun touched Marco’s face, he flinched back. Jean turned to look at him.

"Hey, what’s wrong?"

"I’m not guarded or covered." Marco glanced down at his feet.

Jean shook his head and tilted his chin up. “You being covered when you go out here is very unnecessary. Come on, let’s walk around.”

"I.. Okay." He nodded and reluctantly followed as Jean had taken the lead.

Marco was always trying to hide his right side of his body, and it was very discouraging to watch. Internally, Jean was hoping that this would work.

"So we’re gonna just… Walk?"

"Yeah," Jean nodded. "Just gonna enjoy the scenery for a bit before we go and have dinner."

The next reply was just a slight nod. They walked down the street in silence, up until a man looked at them appalled and covered his shocked wife’s eyes.

"Why would you even go out in public?" He muttered, his tone emphasizing his insult.

Marco flinched and was about to walk off, but Jean kept a firm hold on his hand.

"What’s wrong with him being out here? He wants to walk around, and he is soldier."

"Of what? The handicapped division?" The man seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

However, Marco was then ready to slap sneer he was giving him off his face, which surprised Jean. “Knock it off! You are disrespecting a loyal soldier of the Military Police. If you do not stop this, I will arrest you.”

At that the man silenced himself, but his stare was still more or less cold. The two soldiers walked out, and Jean looked at him.

"Marco, that was great. Commander Dok should have you take authority, you’re much more confident than I am." He saw him look down and tilted his head. "Hey, what’s up?"

Marco let go of Jean’s hand. “You know Dok would never let me do that. No one would take me seriously.”

"Are you kidding?" Jean was surprised. "Right when you stepped in he shut right up."

"That’s only because he offended me." His eye narrowed. "That’s all it is."

Jean shook his head. “Marco Bodt, you are a soldier of the Military Police. You have just as much intimidation in your pinky as Commander Dok does in his entire body.”

Marco listened to him as other people were looking at them. He had been self-conscious since the minute they stepped outside, but as Jean was reassuring him, he was feeling a little more confident. The two of them held hands, and for the first time in a long time, Marco then had a genuine smile.

"That smile looks perfect on you," Jean murmured. "It’s been a while."

"I know," he grinned.

As they walked they saw a couple of children playing right by a bakery. They were fooling around and minding their own business. At seeing them Jean winked at Marco.

"Watch this," he then chuckled. He started walking over to the building, and Marco followed curiously. "Hey! What are you kids doing over there?" Jean had a stern tone to his voice.

The kids were startled. “Crap, it’s the Military Police!”

"Let’s get out of here!" The boys then ran off.

When they left Jean couldn’t help but laugh. “I love doing that.”

"Jean!" He smiled and shook his head. "I kind of wanna try that now."

"Go for it." They walked still. "Find some unsuspecting prey."

Marco looked around and kept a serious face. “How do I do it without giving them nightmares?”

"Marco, don’t worry about that," he sighed. "There is nothing wrong with you, you hear me? You are just like everybody else. Don’t forget that."

He sighed and looked down. “I appreciate you trying to help me, Jean. You always come through for things like this.”

"Any time, Marco," he insisted. "You are such an incredible guy."

Marco looked back up at over where the kids were. He decided he was going to try it. He didn’t know if they were going to just react like Jean did, or scream and run away in terror. But it was worth a shot. If what Jean said about him was true….

"Hey you!" He then called out. "Are you supposed to be playing over there?"

The boys looked up, and their eyes widened. “The Military Police!”

"Not again." The one boy did look familiar, but either way he ran off just like he had done before. The other followed suit.

"Where are we supposed to play now?" They groaned while they left, and Marco started laughing.

“See, I knew you could do it.” Jean grinned as he watched Marco. This was really working, and he loved how confident Marco felt. He looked healthier, happier, and full of life. They hit the town, enjoying all of the pleasures that the city had to offer. The best part was, Marco didn’t even look phased by the glances and double takes that were tossed at him whenever people looked at him.

“Let’s scare more children,” Marco then said after a while.

“Slow down there. It’s almost time for dinner.”

He groaned. “Already? But we were having so much fun.”

Jean nodded as he smiled, and he started leading him back. “I know, Marco. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.”

Upon their return to headquarters, they walked through holding hands as they headed to the dining hall.

“Tonight, you’re gonna eat with us,” he insisted.

Marco squeezed his hand. “What if Commander Dok says something?”

“What if he doesn’t? Really, there’s no reason to worry about what that asshole says. You’re just as great of a soldier as he is, if not better.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Marco’s words were dripping with utter modesty.

“I would.” This time it was Marlo that spoke as the couple made their way in. “But at the same time, you’d better watch what you say, Jean. You could get in trouble if you got caught.”

“Whatever,” Jean mumbled. “Until he accepts that Marco’s just as capable of having the same jobs as us, I will say whatever I want about him.”

“Jean, don’t risk that. I’m fine.” Marco gave him another kind smile.

The reply was a forced sigh before a brisk nod of the head. They ate dinner and weren’t exactly quiet during it. Marco made the meal much more enjoyable, his sense of humor returning for the others to see. Although Jean could tell there was some hesitance, Marco had much better self-confidence.

“I had no idea you were so funny,” Hitch said bluntly. “You should eat with us more often.”

“I plan on it,” Marco insisted.

Annie took a sip from her glass as she watched Marco. She stayed silent the entire meal, but she seemed pleased that he was enjoying himself for once. Everyone was, really. They all were waiting for the day when Marco would act like his old self, but their own methods of easing his tension hadn’t always worked. At least now it was easier to converse with him and share a laugh as they ate with carefree spirits.

Everything was going well, until Commander Dok came in. Marco had still been laughing at a joke that Marlo had just told, but once feeling Nile’s eyes boring into his head, his light chuckle died away as he craned his neck.

“Bodt,” he muttered, “I heard that you went outside today.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marco nodded. “Jean and I went out. I needed some fresh air.”

“Kirschtein, you know what we have all discussed!” The commander looked agitated. “Bodt gives a bad message to our cause.”

“And how so?” Jean retorted. “Because anyone can tell you that he is as great of a soldier as anyone else.”

“Bodt is not a soldier. He should have been discharged months ago, there is no use for him here.”

“There is too!”

“Respect your superiors.” Nile was on the verge of exploding from the tension he felt. “Look at him. He cannot go out into battle. He doesn’t have perfect vision. Hell, he has to salute with his left hand because there is no way he can do it properly.”

Jean’s eyes narrowed at hearing that. “We could have easily went into a different branch, you know. We didn’t have to enlist in the Military Police. And if we didn’t come here, that’s two less soldiers in your ranks. That is two less people that actually want to listen to you and respect you. Or would you rather have us be somewhere else, where they would gladly take us in no matter what our appearances were? How does that make you look as a commander? That’s not really living up to your regulations now, is it? It’d be a shame if the King finds out two of your soldiers have been discharged all because you do not respect one of them as a true man of the military.”

There was a minute of silence. Commander Dok still looked irritated, but he did not really have a proper comeback to that. “Well… I suppose we can’t have that. But if you ever speak to me like that again, I will make sure there is no possible chance for you to transfer to another branch.”

“Yes, Sir.” He respectfully saluted, just satisfied that he got his point across. When he turned his head once at ease, he saw that Marco had left. “Huh? Marco?” He walked out and searched. “Marco, where are you?” He sighed and went upstairs. “Maybe he is in his room.”

After guessing that he found the bedroom and stepped in after lightly knocking since the door was open ajar. After hearing what Nile had said about him, Marco had come up here, shutting down and feeling just as upset as he did before he went outside.

“Damn it,” Jean muttered at realizing this, and he sat down on the bed. “Marco…”

“It’s true what he said,” he mumbled into his pillow. “There is no use for me here.”

He sighed heavily. “Come on, you believe that bullshit? Marco, look at me.”

The poor man turned his head, his eye a little red from tears. Jean shifted closer.

“Marco, listen. Do you realize how great of a soldier you are? You know more about tactics than Annie does, and she graduated fourth in our Squad. You have the best leadership skills that can put even Dok to shame, and everyone else agrees.”

Marco shook his head. “No, that’s not true.”

“No? Then tell me, who was the one that reminded Dok about the deadlines for the operation to escort the King?”

“I-I did, but that’s only because—”

“And which soldier kept Headquarters running smoothly when we all took care of the exports?”

Marco tilted his head. “That was me. But Jean, what does that have to do with it?”

“It shows you can take charge,” Jean insisted. “You’re fully capable. Come on, sit up.” He watched Marco sit up slowly, and he wiped some tears away from his eye gently. “That’s it,” he smiled. “Do you want to come back for dinner? You didn’t finish.”

He slowly shook his head, and Jean was a bit startled when he pulled him close to kiss him, not expecting him to do that. He eagerly returned the gentle kiss, and he stroked his hair.

“I love you, Jean,” he whispered and kissed along his jawline in between. “Thank you. I don’t deserve all of this.”

“Of course you do,” Jean smiled. “You deserve the best. You are amazing.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Marco smiled as he listened to him.

“Believe me,” he insisted and held his hand. “You are a loyal soldier, an awesome friend, and a great lover.”

Marco worried his lip and pondered a thought in his head, keeping his gaze on him. “Can you show me? That… that I really am all those things you said?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Just tell me how you want me to.”

The smile on Marco’s face caused Jean to blush as he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close as he fell back on the bed. He leaned up and kissed him again, and it quickly grew deeper and more heated. It was at that moment where they realized that they really hadn’t been intimate like this in so long. Too long, it seemed.

As their lips parted for air, Marco was the first to make his move, and he pulled Jean’s jacket off with not too much difficulty. He started unbuttoning his shirt just as Jean did the same for him. As soon as Marco’s torso was exposed though, he faltered and stopped what he was doing.

“What’s wrong?” Jean murmured. He ran his hands along Marco’s right side, causing him to shiver. He looked at the scars, the gnarled mess of what used to be his arm, and the many marks that showed just how hard the doctors had tried to revive him.

“It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” he mumbled and looked away.

“You stop that. Did I ever say that it was?” After he spoke he leaned down, leaving soft kisses along his neck.

“Jean—” Marco squirmed underneath him. This actually tickled a bit.

His lover grinned against his skin, continuing to kiss his neck as Marco was still laughing, and Jean didn’t mind, as long as he was okay with what he was doing. The laughing slowly died down though as Marco was getting more into the mood, loving every brush of his lover’s fingers against his skin. He arched into his touches.

Jean smiled up at him and started kissing down the length of his body, stopping at his pants. Marco gave him an excited, consensual nod before he undid them and pulled them down, doing the same to his own pants as well. Marco elicited a gasp when the latter nuzzled his crotch, and he looked down, watching him give open-mouthed kisses along the fabric of his underwear.

Marco reached down and ran his fingers through his hair as he shivered, feeling him pull down his boxers and tingling with anticipation. His eye closed tightly when the sensation of a warm, wet heat enveloped his cock as Jean ran his tongue from the base up, keeping a hold on his hips. He hadn’t felt such a rush in so long, and he really wanted this. He moaned while Jean was giving him all this attention.

“Jean…” he groaned when feeling his lover take him in, sucking him off earnestly. “Nn. J-Jean, wait.”

He pulled away with a wet pop right when Marco told him to wait. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he insisted, his voice soft. “Just… I want to do that for you too.”

As Jean blushed, he nodded and sat up. “I have an idea. Just a minute, I’ll show you how we can do this at the same time.”

“Take your time.” Marco waited patiently, eyeing Jean and watching him then remove his own boxers.

Jean crawled his way up on top of him, and as he did he slowly turned over while hovering over him, so that now they both were facing each other’s cocks. Marco moved his hand and brushed his fingers along the shaft, hearing a soft hiss of pleasure from the latter. He placed his arm on Jean’s lower back before leaning up close, kissing the tip and moaning as Jean had already taken him in again.

He mirrored his actions as curled his fingers into his skin, sucking his cock and lavishing along the shaft. The vibrations from Jean’s moans were sending shivers up Marco’s spine. The air around them was heated as their tongues ran along each other’s needy arousals.

Marco was surprised when Jean rocked his hips, but he took this opportunity to take more of him in, deepthroating and making him groan. He soon realized just as good it really felt when Jean did the same for him, and he tried bucking his hips but he kept his hips held down. They bobbed their heads, drool running down from their lips while they were busy fucking each other’s mouths.

A coiling heat was then ignited. They tried to desperately suck each other off, and together their backs arched, their moans around their cocks driving them closer because the vibrations added to the intensity.

As Marco’s fingers curled, his shoulders tensed as he reached his climax, letting out a pleasured cry around Jean’s dick while still sucking, swallowing around him. Jean’s orgasm hit shortly after, and the two of them trembled as they sucked each other dry, leaving them quivering and panting when they finally pulled away.

Jean turned back over and hugged Marco close, smiling when the other man nuzzled his neck. They looked at one another, and Marco’s eye sparkled, showing just how ecstatic he was now. They exchanged a tired kiss, having to break it reluctantly while they still needed to breathe evenly.

“Thank you, Jean,” he hummed and smiled.

“No need to,” Jean insisted.

Marco rested his head on his shoulder while his lover’s hand slowly ran along his skin. He felt a lot better than he had in so long. He felt confident and proud to be so. “I love you,” he whispered and closed his eye.

Feeling a gentle kiss on the top of his head, he soon drifted off to sleep as he heard a soft, “I love you too, Marco.”


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean on their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating very slowly. Things are busy because now the school year is finally over, and I'm graduating high school in a couple of weeks. So, there's that.

_Light started filtering into the currently_ empty hotel room as the door opened slowly. Two men dressed in dark tuxedos stood right outside, and one of them picked their new spouse up while the latter complained about how it was silly to be carrying him. But neither of them cared enough to actually oppose the other. They were filled with too much happiness to do so.

Jean carried his husband over to the large bed, setting him down on his back. The two of them had just gotten married today, after being in a relationship for several happy years. They both felt so accomplished that they had gotten to the point where they were unconditionally in love with each other and committed to be together for the rest of their lives.

They smiled at each other and took their jackets off before kissing deeply. Marco had his hands in Jean’s hair while his lover rubbed his sides, grinning against his lips every time Marco would hum from feeling his hands. Their tongues melded together, and everything about their movements was tender, slow, letting it build gradually.

When their lips parted, Jean started undoing his shirt, fumbling a little bit with the buttons. Marco did the same as he was smiling up at him. Their left hands touched, and for a moment they intertwined their fingers, looking down at them and smiling softly at seeing the light shine of their wedding bands. Marco kissed their hands as Jean let his shirt slide off his shoulders after being undone.

Jean leaned down and kissed Marco’s neck, hearing him softly moan as his tongue lightly prodded at his tender skin. He felt hands rubbing his chest and straddled his husband while he continued.

No words were needed to be spoken. They already knew what the other wanted. Their hands were shaking as they undid each other’s pants, trying to take them off without being too hasty. This intimacy was causing a slow build, like they had been planning all along. Their hearts were pounding in their chests.

Holding Marco’s hips, Jean then began a slow grind against him, eliciting a gasp as he felt shaky hands grabbing at his shoulders. Jean groaned, and he went back to kissing his spouse’s neck. They were both absorbed in this wave of pleasure that was coursing throughout their bodies. The muffled rustling was then heard as each man removed the other’s boxers when the frotting just was not enough to satisfy them. Not yet. They still needed more.

Jean reached for the long-forgotten travel bag, keeping Marco’s legs spread while he looked for a condom and a bottle of lube. In the meantime he kissed down the length of his body while blindly searching the bag, and Marco couldn’t help but laugh softly in between his moans at seeing his clumsiness.

Marco helped by grabbing the lube for him, taking his hand while Jean was busy kissing along his hip bones, down his inner thighs, up his pulsing erection. His moans were soft but slowly growing needy when he was overwhelmed by pleasure, looking down and watching his gorgeous lover giving him so much attention that he was love drunk as his fingers curled around that god damned bottle.

There was slight disappointment when Jean pulled away and crawled back up to take the lube from him, but that feeling was slowly forgotten because they were just getting started. Marco was quickly reminded that there was still more to experience when slicked, now warm fingers went in between his eagerly spread legs. One finger pushed in slowly, and the response as it was moving inside of him was a slight rocking of his hips.

Marco’s fists clenched onto the sheets as soon a second finger was added, and the only way that he could show Jean how good it felt was making those sweet, wanton noises that made him struggle to be patient. His head pushed back while his fingers were opening him, feeling all the right places, making him want to reach out and pull him close.

At feeling the sudden emptiness when Jean pulled his fingers out, he groaned and had his legs bent up at the knee while watching the latter prepare himself to make sure that he was not going to get hurt. Marco licked his lips and watched Jean slide the condom over his cock, slicking it up with more lubricant while trying not to get himself off in the process. When they finally were both ready, Jean hovered over him while positioning himself, and they exchanged a slow but sensual kiss.

_Finally_  Jean then pushed in, taking his sweet time and keeping a close on Marco’s amazing facial expressions. Marco’s hands quickly grabbed onto him, his palms pressing against his shoulders while his fingers were slowly curling as a steady rhythm soon followed. Jean’s hips rolled as he was letting his lover beneath him adjust to the penetration. It only took a matter of seconds, for already he was whimpering, moaning, and silently begging for more.

He was more than happy to do so for him, and his pace quickened as his arms rested near both sides of his head and kept him propped up while Marco’s legs wrapped around his waist. Although this was not their first time, it felt like it was. Just hours before they proclaimed to each other that forevermore they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They had decided to honor one another, cherish them, keep them safe, warm, and happy in sickness and in health. They promised to give each other all the love that they deserved, and now they were showing it with every thrust, every arch into the other’s touches. Every kiss, every  _moan_ , every  _single_  sensitive movement that they both made together, in unison.

The only coherent words they were able to utter was each other’s names. Jean’s pace was quickening, and he thrust harder each time Marco tried to beg for it even though the only thing that would come out was an eager, needy cry of pleasure. The open-mouthed kiss they then shared intensified the heat that surrounded them, and each of them desperately held on as they were being taken higher, higher with every pump of Jean’s hips. Higher with every arch of Marco’s back.

The warmth was growing, making it harder and harder for them to hold on. They were so close, and they were pretty sure that everyone on this floor could hear their ecstatic moans and ragged breathing coming from this hotel room. Neither of them cared, for this was their night; their night to show one another that their vows that brought tears to their eyes were sincere and meant much more than they even realized.

Marco was the first to come, and his orgasm left him quivering and gripping onto Jean’s back. Jean’s shoulders tensed as he reached his peak soon after, his face buried in his neck as he was riding it out while saying Marco’s name over and over again. They were panting messes and tangled limbs. They were sweat glistened, blissful lovers that felt closer to each other than ever before.

After Jean then cleaned the both of them off, they stayed lying on the bed, cuddling close and giving each other tender kisses. Their soft “I love you”s and their sweet nothings kept the peace, the euphoria they felt just moments before dissipating and tiring them out. Jean kissed his husband’s hand, feeling the ring on his finger while Marco nuzzled his neck.

This mood lulled them both to sleep. The next morning would be the dawn of the rest of their lives, the beginning of their forever. And neither of them could barely wait for it.


	16. In Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers having a quickie in the faculty room. Unfortunately, Connie walks in and Jean is under the table. Events ensue.

_Rushing into the faculty room, Marco_ took a deep breath and looked around. This couldn’t be right. It was empty, and there was supposed to be a meeting. Being a rather busy English teacher, he thought he had received the correct memo.

Jean then rushed in as well. He was a chemistry teacher here, and he tended to think that he knew everything about what was going on in their schedules. “Wait, where is everybody?”

“I don’t know,” Marco said. “I thought the meeting was today.”

“It is,” he sighed. “Maybe it’s at a different time? We could be the ones that are wrong.”

Running a hand through his hair he puffed his cheeks out. “Let me see the memo.” The other teacher handed him the schedule for the month, and he looked down at today’s date. He groaned. “The meeting’s eighth period, not now.”

“Shit,” he muttered. “I guess we’ll just wait here, then? It’s my lunch period.”

The other man nodded. “I guess. I’m on my lunch break too.” They both sat down at the table.

“What do we do now?”

“Well, I guess I’ll start grading these kids’ essays.” Marco sighed as he took a folder out of his bag, leafing through the different assignments that he had received today in class. He and Jean actually were a couple, so grading papers and doing lesson plans had become a common pastime, for they had no time during the day to go out together like in other relationships.

Jean was eyeing him from his seat. “How are your lessons this week going?”

“Several kids are slacking,” he sighed. “It’s very stressful. If only they would just read the damned book.”

“I feel the same way about my students sometimes.”

“I am well aware,” Marco chuckled while Jean shifted closer to him. He then gasped when feeling him nuzzle his neck. “Jean. What are you doing?”

“You said that you were stressed,” he hummed. “I hope you don’t mind if I help you try and relax.”

Feeling Jean kiss his neck he laughed as he tilted his head up. “I want to. But Jean… we can’t do this here, we’ll get caught.”

He smirked and continued leaving open-mouthed kisses along his skin. “Not if we’re quiet.”

Marco smiled and looked over at him. “You’re so daring.”

He nodded and grinned, and Marco kept his head tilted up as he was still placing kisses on his skin, drawing a soft breath when feeling his lips brush against his throat. Experienced hands ran down his body, making him shiver in anticipation as his hands were moving lower. He moved his papers aside, pulling Jean up so they were face-to-face as he kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, one of Jean’s hands successfully reached in between his legs. He rubbed the bulge in small circles, grinning against Marco’s lips when he hummed from the feeling. He rubbed faster and unbuttoned his pants. But something caught Marco’s attention as he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them as he glanced towards the door.

Footsteps.

“Shit,” Marco groaned.

As the door opened, without really thinking Jean quickly hid under the table, confusing Marco but he didn’t show a reaction as a familiar bald man enter the room. Jean stayed silent and under the table.

“Oh… Hey, Connie,” he smiled.

“Hi, Marco.” Connie pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my lunch break,” he replied.

“But… you’re not eating anything.”

“Yeah, I forgot it at home.” He laughed nervously. Thanks to Jean, he was actually really horny now, but he tried not to show that he was in front of Connie, bless his poor sir for almost seeing how fucked out he looked when Jean was touching him. “So I’m just grading papers now.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.”

“If you call reading repetitive topics and correcting typos ‘fun,’ that is—” Marco then gasped. He quickly looked down. Under the table, Jean had pulled his pants down and was licking his clothed arousal, slowly, seductively. He looked up and pressed a finger to his lips as he pulled away, silently telling him to keep quiet. There was no protest from Marco, since he actually was craving for this, even though Connie was sitting  _right across from him._

“Marco? What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” He glanced up. His face was a bit red. “Nothing,” he laughed nervously. “I thought I saw a bug under the table.”

“That’s disgusting,” Connie groaned.

“Yeah, but it was just my imagination.”  _Connie, bless you and your naivety._ He froze when he felt Jean pull down his boxers, and he propped his head up on the table with his elbow. He pulled the essays closer to him, deciding to just grade them to pass the time.

“I see,” came the reply.

Underneath the table, Jean placed feathery kisses along Marco’s cock, his tongue occasionally teasing and making his legs shake. Marco’s breath came out in light pants as he continued grading, but his hand was shaking as he was fixing typos.

“Marco?” Connie tilted his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I-is it hot in here to you?” he stammered and undid the top button of his shirt, airing out his collar. “Because I think it’s pretty toasty.”

He shifted. “Well… I think it’s fine in here.” He got up. “Why don’t you get up and get some water?”

“No!” he quickly said, which startled Jean in his hiding spot while he had taken the tip of his pulsing erection in his mouth. “I-I mean… I’ll get some before I go back to teach.”

He bit down on his knuckle while Jean took more of him in. He was slow, trying to be as quiet as possible while he was sucking his dick. He smirked around him at hearing his lover’s silent hiss between gritted teeth. His hands snaked around his waist, and he grabbed his ass to pull him closer and take more in.

“Ah— I-I mean, I think the bug is back.” Marco looked at Connie. Despite trying to hide it, his eyes betrayed him by having a glazed, lustful tint to them. However, Connie didn’t seem to notice while Jean’s tongue was lavishing him under the table.

“Do you want me to get it for you?” Connie got up and was about to kneel down.

“It’s not under the table!” he quickly exclaimed, trying to stop him.

He stood up straight before he could see anything. “Dude, what’s with you today? You’re so jumpy.”

"Nothing," he insisted, his shoulders tensing as Jean was deepthroating him, sucking mercilessly and making his thighs quiver. He moved his one hand down as if to indicate he was about to scratch his leg, but he then grabbed Jean’s hair, curling his fingers.

This hot, velvety heat around him was so overwhelming, but he forced himself to keep a straight face, to keep from blushing too hard from all the pleasure that he was feeling. His hips slowly rolled, and he was getting closer a he was fucking Jean’s mouth.

Connie got up after a minute. “I’m gonna get something from the vending machine. Do you want anything?”

"Nnn… N-no thank you," he sputtered and gave Connie a small smile. He eyed him as he watched him leave, and once the door closed behind him, he let a groan that came from deep within his throat. "Fucking  _finally._ ”

Jean’s sucks were getting more intense, and Marco’s fingers curled into his scalp as his back arched. He didn’t hold his moans back anymore. It was too much to keep them muffled. He was getting closer, the heat that was engulfing him getting hotter, tighter as Jean was bobbing his head.

At long last a high moan was released as he reached his climax and bucked his hips up, and Jean swallowed around him and sucked him dry while his legs were shaking so much that he had to grip onto the table to keep himself steady. He came up while Marco was panting, pulling his boxers and pants back up before sitting next to him again. In response, the well spent English teacher pulled him close and kissed him, deep and at the same time tender.

"That was very daring, wasn’t it?" Jean smirked when their lips parted.

"Well, if Connie didn’t come in it wouldn’t be— oh, never mind."

"So you enjoyed it?"

Marco chuckled while he wrapped his arm around his waist. “Is that a stupid question? Yes.”

They kissed each other again, and Connie picked now to decide to come back in. He was holding a couple of snacks and watched them with curious eyes as he tilted his head.

"Jean, when did you get in here?"

Jean shrugged. “I don’t know. Hey, is the bell about to ring? Look at the time, yes it is.”

"Yeah," Marco added awkwardly. "We should head back to our classes."

They both grabbed their things and quickly went out of the faculty room, leaving Connie in a daze.

"…What just happened?"


	17. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on a tumblr hiatus, but I still plan to update the challenge.
> 
> By the way, seriously with this one, I was extremely stuck and blocked. So, this strange work was born. There is absolutely no porn in this chapter, just failed foreplay.

_Jean groaned and nibbled on Marco's_ bottom lip as he pulled away to allow his shirt to be removed. During that time Marco pulled his own shirt off, but getting frustrated with Jean's buttons he ripped it off the rest of the way, making the other laugh as he kissed up along his jawline.

Marco hummed and rubbed his chest in a teasing gesture, smirking while he teased his love's nipples and making Jean groan from the attention he was being given. Chuckling, he grabbed his wrists and pinned them gently above his head.

"Ya like that?" he hummed and kissed down his neck and chest. With a swift gesture, his tongue then lavished over the sensitive skin, grinning in satisfaction when Jean's back arched up into his touch. Knowing that he approved of this, he reached down as the two of them undid each other's pants, and they both tossed the clothing aside.

Marco kissed Jean's neck and straddled him, and he loved how easily he could make him come apart underneath him, even under the uncomfortable texture of the scratchy carpet floor. As he then gave his hips a slow, rhythmic grind against Jean, he grinned as the attention was easily returned.

Jean kissed along his jawline and then took a moment to breathe. "Wait," he hummed and then flipped them both over. He felt very eager as he had a plan running through his mind. "I wanna show you what I've been practicing."

Panting slight for air, he nodded as he blushed, really wanting to see what he had been trying out. "Okay."

He leaned over and took a condom from his pants pocket. "Okay, ready? Watch this."

Now that he had Marco's full attention, he put the wrapper in between his teeth, tugging at it and ripping it open slowly, sensually. Marco raised a brow in surprise, interestingly intrigued by the slightly awkward man's concentration.

"Damn..." he blushed.

However, just as Jean was about to take the condom out, he noticed a tiny problem. That was ripped in half as well. His cheeks were dusted a bright scarlet. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Meanwhile, Marco was laughing so hard that his face was turning red. Jean grew very embarrassed.

"It's not funny!"

"You're such a dork!" He laughed and sat up. He pulled Jean close. He figured that they were now done for the time being, because he was just laughing so hard that he kind of lost his feelings of arousal. "You tried."

"Fuck you," Jean mumbled half-heartedly into his shoulder.

"Ha, I love you too." He grinned, kissing his hair. "Here's an idea. Let's take a nap."

Agreeing, Jean nodded. "Sure."


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night's rest, Jean wakes up to a very untimely morning wood that just couldn't be ignored. Marco helps him out with a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about this was that I published this on tumblr in the morning.

_Slowly the sunlight illuminated the room_ with a natural glow. Lying in bed, still sound asleep, two lovers that had only twisted bedsheets to cover them, were trying to sleep a few extra winks while they were flush against each other.

Jean was the first to stir. The sunrise caused his rather erotic dream to slowly dissipate. Groaning silently, he rubbed his tired eyes before opening them, quickly shutting them again tightly because he was still hypersensitive to the light.

He was a little frustrated his dream ended. It was getting very heated too, since all he thought about as he rested was how much he’d wanted to fuck his boyfriend, Marco. After a rather intimate night he was still in a daze, and apparently, it wasn’t just effecting his mind.

Jean rubbed his slightly sweaty brow, and he looked down. His drowsy eyes widened, and he noticed that before him was a bad case of morning wood.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

Next to him Marco turned over, more pressed against him than before. This soothing warmth beside him was not helping him at all.

He held his breath when Marco lazily opened his eyes. He slowly looked down and just  _stared_  at it. Totally fucking with him, that’s what it was. His lips then twisted up in a shit-eating grin.

"Well, good morning," he hummed, his voice breathy from just waking up.

Jean’s cheeks turned red, and he hid his face in his hand. “Took ya long enough to say something.”

"I just really like the view." Marco chuckled and leaned down, kissing his neck.

"Mmm…. Fuck you," he mumbled.

"Gladly."

"Damn it."

Marco smiled and kissed along his jawline. As he did, Jean groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Morning breath," Jean mumbled.

"I know," he said. "Isn’t it wonderful?"

"Oh my fucking god, don’t you dare start quoting Shrek." Jean was still scarred from when Marco casually showed him the video _“Shrek is love, Shrek is life.”_  He couldn’t think of anything but that video whenever any of the Shrek films were on the TV. “I will push you off the bed.”

"No you won’t," he murmured cheekily and then went back to kissing him, his soft lips leaving sparks along Jean’s sensitive skin as he started trailing them downward.

Jean’s muscles relaxed, and he hummed as he felt his lover’s kisses go down his chest, along the quivering rise and fall of his abdomen as he was trying to remember how to breathe in this sleep-drunken state.

Marco’s lips stopped right above his hipbones, and he looked up with a smile on his face as his eyes were half-lidded.

"It’s funny that you are so horny," he chuckled. "Are you thinking about last night?" He brushed his fingers along his pulsing erection. "Are you thinking about how hard I pounded into you? Hm?"

Jean’s breath was stuck in his throat as he felt these feathery touches, making his arousal more unbearable as he nodded quickly. “Y-yeah,” he stammered.

Marco grinned and then planted light kisses along his cock. Jean gasped as he tilted his head back.

"Fuck," he groaned as Marco’s tongue ran along the shaft from the base up. He was already shaking from being hypersensitive, and his eyes slowly closed. He had been just fucked out tired all morning, but  _god_ , this felt  _fantastic_.

His mouth hung open as Marco took him in, his tongue lavishing him although his actions were actually pretty lazy. He was determine to relieve Jean though, so using all of his conscious thought he was focused on sucking his cock and nothing else. Well okay, maybe breathing as well.

"Shit!" Jean sucked his next breath in when feeling Marco take him in more after he had opened his throat. He couldn’t help but roll his hips into it, fucking his mouth with as much effort as he could now that  _finally_ was waking up more. He spread his legs at that point. “ _Marco._ ”

Marco hummed as his hand rubbed whatever he couldn’t fit, his tongue swirling. The vibrations that were given off by his noises were making Jean go crazy.

"Ahh Marco!" Jean curled his fingers into Marco’s hair. "So close!" He moaned.

Marco sensed his urgency, and as he was now more awake than before, he put much more effort into his actions than before. His tongue worked mercilessly, flicking against the sensitive area of the head. His audible slurping and sucking noises were making Jean blush from embarrassment, but Marco would be smirking now if his mouth wasn’t occupied, loving how easily he was able to get Jean all wanton and flushed like this, and all of this right in the morning before the start of their day.

When Jean’s back arched as he reached his peak with a loud moan, Marco did not stop and was swallowing around him, sucking him dry. Jean was a quivering, panting mess now, and his sleep-drunken state had turned into a blissful high that he was currently relishing in and refusing to come down.

Marco pulled up and shifted next to him again, smiling as he kissed the corner of his lover’s mouth. Jean was regaining his breath, and he cuddled close to him.

“Mmm… ‘m hungry,” he hummed.

As he stared at him in amusement and raised a brow, Marco laughed. “I love you too. Let’s get some breakfast.”

They both got up and wore just their boxers. Briefly fixing their bedraggled hair, they exchanged a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen.


	19. Outdoors, Woods, Park, Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a hike, they both suddenly feel really aroused. This has got to be the funniest porn I have ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at one in the morning. That's to start off. Second, at the same time I stumbled upon a tumblr post that was talking about "Boop"ing the prostate. Another thing to take into consideration. With also a surprise ending from one of my new obsessions.

_"F-Fuck! Marco!"_

_Jean was currently quivering_  and perspiring as his lover was pounding mercilessly into him from behind. His knees were shaking as he struggled for balance. His fingers were digging into the grass, but somehow he just could not grab on from his palms being so sweaty combined with the slick texture and crumbling soil.

After getting horribly bored while hiking, and that boredom quickly turned into an intense arousal as both were thinking about how the other looked naked, how they looked when wanton and needy before them. So they had gone off the trail, not too far away so they wouldn’t get lost, but far enough so that the whole town and others nearby would not hear Jean’s cries as his lover was fucking his brains out. Luckily Marco had lube packed in his bag right next to his water bottle from when they went out camping a few weeks before.

Marco wore a placid smirk, fucking him hard and deep just like how he knew Jean wanted it. He added a grind to his pace, allowing his thick cock to go deeper into this tight heat. He relished in every cry that was evoked.

"Ohh  _Jean,_ " he groaned and nipped down the back of his neck, holding his hips tighter and angling them.

“Marco!” Jean’s mouth now hung open, and he was being rocked back and forth under the weight of his dominating boyfriend. It felt so fucking  _good,_  and he just wanted more and  _more._  “Fuck me. H-Harder!”

Marco smirked and pounded into him deeper, harder, showing no mercy just like how he knew Jean wanted. Now he was just looking for that sweet spot, that spot that always made Jean cry out at the top of his lungs. That spot that made his limbs fucking melt. That one place where even the slightest touch would have him begging for more. Now, he just needed to find it.

"M-Marco," Jean gasped, shaking and trembling already. He struggled on his broken words as he moaned. "D-Don’t try any thing funny. You’d better not. Ah. Please don’t!"

"I won’t," he cooed and angled Jean downward more. As he fucked him harder, deeper, he knew he was right there. Knowing his body like the back of his hand, he knew that very close by where he was thrusting, there was the sweet spot, what he had been looking for.

He then hit it. His dick brushed against that right place, that sweet spot that was already making Jean arch up. As he hit his prostate, he grinned. “Boop!”

"MARCOOO!" Jean cried, his fingers digging more into the grass as his thighs were quivering. "What the fuck?!"

Jean was half-laughing in between his raspy moans. He was not sure if the mood had died, or if he just felt so much pleasure that he was just going to ignore it and tell himself that didn’t just happen.

Marco groaned deeply as he continued thrusting in so hard the slicked skin smacking against each other was echoing around the humid forest. And as he hit his prostate once more and heard him let out a high moan, he had the fucking  _nerve_  to do that again.

"Boop!"

"MARCO." Jean’s eyes narrowed as he trembled. "Fucking pull out!"

"Noooo, I’m sorry," he whined. "I won’t do it again."

"Bet your ass you won’t do it again." The moment had died. "Pull out."

Marco sighed, disappointed as he pulled out, but he knew it was his fault for being a fucking teasing jokester. “Sorry.”

Jean looked around as they were getting dressed. “Where are we?”

Marco froze. “Oh no.”

"Shit!"

They got up. They were trying to look for the trail, but they just couldn’t find it.

"Let’s face it," Jean muttered, fucked out tired. "We’re stranded."

Marco looked at the trees, feeling a little hungry. He then looked at one of the bushes. “Look!” He pointed.

Their eyes sparkled. “Blueberries!”

"Oh mah gaa."

Both of them tensed and looked up. A figure was in the trees, looking down at them.

"Are those mah berries?!"

Jean and Marco then both screamed and tried running away from the cackling forest nymph. 


	20. Your Own Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my own kink, I chose Voyeurism. And I've been told by a few people that this one was one of the best. So, I hope you guys like this if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> This would not have been finished without the help of #WritingNight

_Jean’s apartment wasn’t that big at_ all. However, the view that he had was worth it. There was a window in the living room that overlooked the rest of the city. And right across the street was another complex apartment building that was ten stories high, much more impressive since Jean was on the top floor out of six. However, he was fine with what he had; he had a good room at a decent price.

He rather liked these arrangements more because his friend actually live in that building. His window was just as large as Jean’s, and they could both see each other whenever they passed it. Jean liked seeing Marco casually wave in his direction whenever he went out of his room in the middle of the night to take a piss while Marco was reading a book on his couch. What was an even funnier event was when Marco was chasing around his niece. Jean sat on his balcony and watched all the fun, and each time his friend would give him the most annoyed and disappointed look.

This lovely arrangement was always fun. And today Jean was sitting in his chair and had the TV running, even though he was only half-watching it. He kept glancing out his window, not even bothering to close his curtains for the night. The living room in the apartment across the street was empty for now, but he just kept looking over. He was expecting Marco to come walking through any minute now. He was expecting him to go and sit on his couch and read  _Game of Thrones_ like he had been saying he had done for the past few days.

But the next time he glanced over across the street, he got a rather interesting surprise. Marco walked out of his bathroom. He had just taken a shower, and a damp towel was wrapped around his waist. It wasn’t exactly a long towel either.

“Whoa,” Jean gasped and sat up more.

He couldn’t help but stare at Marco’s wet torso. Although he couldn’t see the miniscule water droplets currently running down his tightly formed chest, he could see that it glistened in the muted light in his apartment. Marco ran a hand through his wet hair. He was open to the public, if anyone besides Jean was actually paying attention to him, since his curtains were wide open.

Jean’s throat was dry as he watched Marco sit on his couch. The couch was facing perpendicularly from Jean’s view, so he couldn’t see one side of Marco’s body. But he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched his legs cross and the towel ride up from the slight movement. And of course, Marco had to pick up the fucking book off of the end table, and he put on his pair of reading glasses. He turned the page he had ended on the night before.

“How the fuck does he still look so serious and is reading right now?” Jean muttered. “Does he not even realize that the curtains aren’t even shut?”

Well, he most certainly was not complaining. He was really enjoying the view tonight. Besides, Marco seemed totally oblivious. He was just reading away, just like every other night. Just reading his book and minding his own business, and wait… Did the fabric just move?

Jean had noticed as he stared that Marco had moved the towel up. He moved it up so that his thigh was more exposed. He moved it up even  _more_  so that it was actually  _open_ , and he could see that there was a gap between the ends of the towel. Jean’s hands felt a little clammy, and he realized that he had been clenching his fist, so he relaxed. Okay… things were getting a little weird.

But even then, Marco was still minding his own business like nothing just happened. Even though Jean knew that most definitely he had to have realized. And his curtains were wide open as well! What was he doing?

Jean then gaped. While Marco’s eyes were glued to his book, he completely moved the towel away, and he exposed himself to the sixth floor of the apartment building across the street. Well… at least Jean didn’t think anyone was actually paying attention to what was going on over there at this hour. But still. Jean was now able to see Marco’s wet, naked body.

His legs were still crossed and he pushed up his reading glasses to adjust them as if this was completely normal. What was Marco doing? Jean actually stood up now so that he could get a better glance. And it took Jean several moments to realize that  _damn_ , Marco was  _hard_.

What the hell was he reading that was turning him on? Or maybe it wasn’t the book. He took a peripheral glance to where he knew the TV was in his apartment, and he saw that nothing really was on. It was just a neutral, blue screen. He quickly glanced back over to where his friend sat.

Still reading, still stark naked, still hard… And Jean’s palms were still all sweaty. His throat was dry as well. He wasn’t sure what he should do about this. Maybe he should call Marco, tell him his curtain was open. Or maybe he should close his own curtain, but by doing that Marco would know that he had been watching him. Either way, he would still know. Why else would he be calling?

Shit, this was really hard, Jean realized. He decided not to do anything about it, considering that Marco seemed perfectly content sitting there in his birthday suit while reading what seemed to now be a dirty book. Oh well. Perfectly normal.

Except he now was not even touching his book. When Jean looked up he saw that it was resting on the couch with the page marked. Marco’s hands were wandering elsewhere, one hand rubbing small circles along his chest, which Jean assumed he was trying to stimulate one of his nipples. The other hand ran up his inner thigh, and his legs slowly spread apart as Marco teased his own cock.

This would now be the perfect time to freak out.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. Marco had to have realized. There was no way he didn’t know that Jean could be watching him right now because of the open curtains! Maybe he could just close them right now, and Marco wouldn’t even know the difference because he was so busy jerking off. Despite the distance between the two of them, it was all clear as day. He could see how achingly slow his movements currently were. And Jean’s pants progressively grew tighter. This was a work of art. This was free porn!

The tightness in his sweatpants were becoming unbearable, so as he stayed by the couch, he pulled them down. Not once did his eyes leave the marvel across the street. This felt so wrong at the same time.There was his friend, sitting there masturbating on his couch in the apartment across the street, and Jean was watching him. But he knew that there was no way Marco wasn’t aware he could see. He definitely knew what he was doing. Do you know how Jean knew?

Marco’s flushed face turned to the window, and he looked at him dead in the eye as he took his reading glasses off, giving him the biggest shit-eating grin.

“Damn,” Jean gasped.

He watched Marco grip at his cock, and a sudden jolt of arousal went straight to his groin as he saw his lips part to let out a moan that was muted because of the distance. His free hand then pointed at Jean, and he raised a brow.

Quickly catching on to what Marco was implying, Jean quickly pulled down his boxers, looking at him as they both blushed from slight embarrassment. They hoped that no one else was looking at them right now, but as shaky hands moved back down to their arousals, those worries quickly dissipated.

They grabbed at their cocks, and Marco started pumping first, staying seated on the couch as he watched Jean start tending to his own arousal. Jean’s throat was like sandpaper as he stroked himself and sat back down on his couch, groaning as he sped up. He looked back over at Marco’s apartment. He saw that his legs were spread, and he was sprawled out along the couch.

Marco was now sitting longways, so Jean could see everything. His mouth was open wide as his abdominal muscles kept contracting with each wave of pleasure that went through his body. This turned Jean on even more, and his thumb pressed on the tip of his cock.

“Shit,” he moaned, and he kept glancing back over at his friend, who was lost in his own arousal. He swallowed thickly and rolled his hips up, fucking his hand. “ _Marco_.”

Marco reached back to his end table as he moaned and continued to get further gone in this arousal. He grabbed a bottle of lube and briefly stopped his ministrations to pour some onto his fingers. His goal was to get Jean’s attention, which he had easily accomplished earlier. And now he decided to tease him further.

Meanwhile Jean’s eyes were now wide when seeing Marco had then pushed a slicked finger into his entrance, and he could see  _everything_  from here. He could see his muscles tensing as he was moving it further inside him. He could see his head tilt back, his mouth opening wider which indicated he was soon moaning louder than before.

“Fuck.” Jean groaned and gripped his cock, his fingers pressing against a pulsing vein. His back arched, and he kept his eyes on the apartment across the street.

Marco added another finger, and he moved them faster. Jean saw it all, and sweat was beading on his forehead as he fucked his hand. God, he looked so damn hot. Why did he have to go that far with it? Didn’t he know that now he wanted to go right over and fuck his brains out?

Eventually Jean was getting closer. His gaze did not once waver. He watched Marco tense up and finger himself while letting out keening moans in his apartment, even though Jean could not hear them from here. Marco moved his hand to his cock, and he pumped himself rapidly while his other hand worked hard, and he was shaking on the couch from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving himself.

And Jean saw it all, the whole time. And he thoroughly enjoyed himself in the process. He bucked his hips into his hand and then moaned out, reaching his long needed climax shortly after Marco had reached his. He lazily rode it out while Marco was still desperately bucking his hips, making Jean blush at the way he handled coming down from his high.

He was left panting, trembling on his couch while trying to get his clothes back on after reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his well-spent friend across the street. After getting up with a breathy groan, he heard his cell phone ring.

“Hello?” he mumbled, his voice a little raspy in his throat.

“So…” The voice on the other end sounded just as fucked out as Jean felt. “Does this make us more than friends?”

Jean looked over at the window again, seeing Marco still sprawled out on the couch, only the towel he had earlier was now covering him like a cheap blanket. The phone in one hand, the other cheekily waved at him.

He shook his head and chuckled. “You sexy fuck.”

“I knew you’d like the show.” He could hear the grin in his voice. “Maybe next time, we can actually be in the same apartment. I want to see and feel Jean Kirschtein in action.”

“Your wish will be my command,” he chuckled. “Now get to sleep, you dork.”

“Will do. I expect a firm kiss on the mouth the minute I leave this building tomorrow morning.”

“Consider it done.” Jean chuckled before he then hung up so they could get to bed.


	21. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er not really. More like, sweater sex. Thanks to [Dot's](http://hdotk.tumblr.com) sweater smut (which by the way the finished picture is fabulous!) and the lovely time on twitter talking about it.
> 
> This was written on the Fourth of July, and since in NJ it rained, that helped spark more ideas for this, and... there is no shower sex really. Just a giant jizz filled sweater.
> 
> And with that, I am now finally up to date with Ao3. I will be continuing with it on here, guys.

_An ongoing marathon of the Twilight Zone_  was playing on the TV while two sweaty men were lounged out on their couch. It was the Fourth of July, and instead of going out to barbecues with friends, they were stuck indoors because an uneventful rainstorm had been going on for the past four hours. It was humid, and their central air was not going to be fixed until Monday because of the national holiday. The only clothing they wore was their boxers, and an oddly placed sweater was resting on the arm of the couch.

"Why the hell did it have to rain on the Fourth of July?" Jean muttered.

Marco sighed, trying to get comfortable under these conditions. “Well it’s been raining all week.”

He groaned and looked at the TV. He decided to yell at the program, even though it had been filmed fifty years before and would not even give a flying fuck if they heard him or not. “It’s obvious the phone’s possessed! Kill it with fire!”

"Jean, they can’t hear you."

"That’s right, ya bimbo." Jean crossed his legs and sighed. "So, is Connie rescheduling til tomorrow?"

Marco nodded, scratching his thigh. He felt so grimy now thanks to the humidity, so he planned on taking a shower after this episode. It was almost over anyways.

He took a peripheral glance over at his boyfriend and noticed him grab the sweater. He was dabbing at his forehead using the sleeve.

He chuckled. “I don’t think that’s what a sweater is designed for, Jean.”

Jean looked over and blushed, the sweater then plopping down on his lap. “So? Who the fuck cares?”

He raised a brow. It was cute watching him get so defensive like that. “Let me use it then.”

He picked up the one sleeve from Jean’s lap and brought it up to his face. He wiped off his forehead with it slowly, unintentionally putting on a show and making Jean become so easily flustered by the expression on the other’s face. His lips were parted, and he moved the sleeve down to his neck were he dabbed slowly.

"I-it’s not a fucking hot towel, dumbass!"

Marco grinned. “What? Y’like this?”

"Uh… A little bit, actually," he mumbled.

He laughed at hearing that. “Jean, it’s a sweater. Not a… ‘hot towel,’ as you say.” His voice suddenly grew soft, and the next episode came on while he leaned over and nuzzled his neck.

Jean blushed as he groaned. “Hey… C-can we turn this down first? I don’t want to hear William Shatner’s voice while you’re trying to seduce me.”

He hid his face in his hand when hearing the other chuckle before turning down the TV. He stayed hidden until Marco moved his hand away, his lips tracing against his jawline. Jean tilted his head back and let him work, too hot to move a muscle at the moment.

"Mmm…" He hummed and reached out to run his fingers along his pecs. "Marco… It’s too hot to fuck."

"You tell me this now?" He grinned against his skin, his breath blowing hotly on his neck.

Jean shivered, tugging at the waistband of Marco’s boxers. “Can we just… I don’t know, jack each other off or something?”

"Well, why not," he smiled, swiftly tugging down his underwear. Jean did the same for the latter. They kissed each other quickly, their tongues melding together briefly before they had to pull back because it was so hot. The rain outside did nothing to help cool them down.

Marco groaned when calloused fingers wrapped around his cock. The first few strokes were quick and his hand seemed to linger, and he rolled his hips up.

"Jean wait," he stammered as he slowly fucked his hand. "W-we can’t get any… Nn spunk on the couch. Stains would never come out."

He looked at him and blushed. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

Marco tried thinking. He then looked down at the neglected sweater that was on the floor. He then gestured towards it. “Well… We  _could_  use the sweater.”

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" His eyes widened at such a crazy idea. "That sweater would become so untouchable I wouldn’t even want to use it as a goddamn rag."

"I don’t know. I might end up liking this idea. I mean… It’s just like a giant, conjoined cock sock."

"Don’t you ever repeat that sentence again," Jean muttered. "Ever."

"Okay okay," he laughed and reached down. He got the sweater and held one of the sleeves, gesturing for his boyfriend to do the same.

Jean stared at his sleeve as he slid his hard cock inside it. “This is gonna end up being a really interesting story.”

"Most definitely," Marco grinned as his cock slid into the other sleeve.

For a second they didn’t seem to know what to do next, but logic led them to realize that they just needed to continue what they did before. Their hands wrapping around their dicks, they experimentally pumped them in sync, the fabric around them tightening under their grips. They both groaned and looked down for a second.

"T-this is so weird," Jean gasped and pumped his love’s cock faster.

Marco groaned as he nodded, continuing his slightly firm ministrations. “Shit… Y’know, this actually feels pretty good.”

All Jean could do the next minute was nod his head before tilting it back. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that. This did feel really good. The fabric was getting slicker around their needy arousals, and the material was _perfectly_  tight and smooth. At the same time it gave a satisfying relief like finally being able to scratch a fucking annoying itch that bothered the shit out of everyone once in their lives. The two of them were able to swiftly move their hands up and down, tightening their holds and making them both arch their backs and suddenly forget where they were.

Jean gripped the edge of the couch with his free hand, his mouth hanging open as he let out moan after _moan_  from this surprisingly amazing feeling. “Shit. M-Marco, it’s so good… It’s so  _good_  with your hand, a-and— and—”

"The sleeve?" He smirked and leaned forward, nibbling a tender spot on Jean’s neck that made him gasp out. "Hell  _yeah_ , it does. So fucking good…”

"Oh  _shit,_ " Jean gasped, his hand getting shaky while he rapidly pumped his cock. His shoulders tensed as he lurched forward. His face was flushed from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. "I… F-fuck Marco, I-I can’t hold on much longer. I’m gonna come!"

The air was growing thicker than before from the intensity, and as Jean whimpered out his keening noises Marco made sure to let his climaxing girth have the amount of relief it deserved. He himself groaned as he was getting closer and  _closer_ , with it taking so much fucking effort to keep going and not fall apart under the insane things the sleeve and Jean’s hand were doing to him.

Finally it was too much for the two of them. Their hips bucking up into each other’s hands, they both moaned out and shivered as they came hard, filling the sleeves of the sweater with their come. Briefly their energy seemed to be drained as they rode it out and deeply kissed each other. They shivered, and Marco then looked down and grunted as he felt the sleeve now stick to his softening cock.

"Ugh," he panted, "that’s actually pretty nasty."

Jean nodded and peeled it off of his own dick, cringing a bit. “Yeah… Hey, now it can be fuel for the bonfire tomorrow.”

Marco breathed out a laugh. “God bless America.” He got up and stretched. “I don’t know about you, but I feel really fucking gross. It’s too hot.”

"Yeah." Jean sighed as he got up, and he kissed the other. "How about we both take a shower?"

"You read my mind." The left the spunk-filled sweater neglected on the floor for now, just wanting to get themselves cleaned off before anything else.

But just as they walked to the bathroom, Jean happened to glance over at the window. Much to his surprise, the overcast from before was gone. It was suddenly beautiful out.

“ _Now_  the fucking sun comes out?!”

"Come on!" Marco laughed and dragged Jean into the bathroom and turned the shower on before he could say anything else about it.


	22. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco spends his time editing pages for a novelist. Jean is an accountant who has a rather interesting love for numbers. Put the two of them together, and you get a jumbled mess on a desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah for once, these will not be on tumblr first. Since I am on hiatus from that site, these last few chapters will all be premiering on here, for those that have been reading it on here.
> 
> And sob I accidentally made Jean have a math kink. I am so sorry, but at the same time I'm not.

_“Damn it.” Marco slammed the folder_ down on his desk. He really didn’t want to deal with this paper right now. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. “This chapter is just so damn long.”

Being an editor for a novelist was not exactly the best job in the world. He had to sit here and read page after page of manuscript and make sure that every spelling or grammatical error was addressed and given suggestions written down with his red ball point pen, which was sore for his tired eyes after hours of reading. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he left just one mistake unnoticed.

But hey, at least he was able to work at home.

He currently just wanted to get this done and over with so that he could have free time for the rest of the day. As he tried going back to where he had left off, looked up when hearing the door open.

“Hey, Marco?”

“In here,” he called out and smiled. It was Jean. He looked over at the time: noon. He was on his lunch break. “Decided to eat here again?”

“Well why not,” he grinned and stepped into Marco’s office. “I’m in the mood for a sandwich, and I don’t feel like spending three bucks on one when I can just have it at home. Know what I mean?”

“Mhm.” Sighing, Marco went back to his work. He scratched his head and scratched at several run-on sentences written on the page. “They should change the credit so that it says ‘Written by Marco Bodt.’ You have no idea how much time I spent just on this third chapter.”

“That bad?”

“It’s not _terrible_ ,” he confessed. “It’s just all these silly mistakes within this whole thing.”

Jean walked over to the desk, and he reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Hey. Take a breather. You’re never gonna get this done if you’re stressing out this much.”

With a brisk nod, he put the pages away. Just when he was about ready to pull his hair out over this.  “You’re right. Hungry?”

“Hmm… Come to think about it, not really,” he laughed.

"But you just said you wanted a sandwi-- eh, whatever." Marco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. “So doctor, what should I be doing now? You told me not to work right now, I mean.”

“I’m not a doctor, I’m an accountant for the CEO of--”

“Blah blah blah.” There was a hint of humor in Marco’s voice. “Don’t fill my head with all your boring work talk, please. You want me to be relaxed, not lulled to sleep.”

“Hey.” Jean leaned over and grabbed his hands. “I listen to you talk about grammar errors all the time like we're in third grade, why not add a little bit of numbers into the mix?”

Marco whined. “No, I’m terrible when it comes to math.”

 "You sure?" Jean reached out and grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer along with having his chair rolling up to the desk. He leaned closer. "What's two plus two?"

"Four?" Marco laughed as Jean shifted to sit on top of the desk.

The two of them kissed each other, and Jean grinned. "How many buttons are on your shirt?"

Marco looked down and mentally counted. "Eight."

"Alright," he grinned and moved his hands down, unbuttoning his shirt, making Marco shiver once his chest was exposed. He shrugged it off the rest of the way so that Jean could rub his shoulders. "How many seconds do you think it will take for us to get naked?"

"What?" He couldn't help but laugh. "That's just si--"

"Hey, answer the question," he interrupted and grinned.

He smiled and pulled Jean's jacket off, unbuttoning his shirt. "Hmm... I'd say forty."

 "Okay..." Jean undid Marco's pants. "One... Two..."

"Jesus, don't count out loud!" Laughing, Marco moved his hands to his thighs.

With that Jean started over and mentally counted while the two of them kicked off their shoes and tried vigorously working on removing each other's clothes. Marco was getting increasingly excited. They both got up from their places, and their lips melded together quickly while experienced hands ran down the other's bodies. With firm hands, Jean took Marco by the hips and turned him to face the desk.

"Now Marco," he hummed, "bend over at seventy-five degrees."

Marco gulped and did as he was told, and Jean helped guide him so he was at that exact angle since he was such a fucking perfectionist whenever it came to math. He grinned and ran his hands down his thighs.

"You sure you're not hungry?" He looked over and laughed.

He tilted his head. "Marco, you wanna do this? We could just grab some sandwiches and walk around naked."

"Tempting," Marco blushed. "But yes, I want to." He'd been under quite a bit of stress, and he figured that this would definitely help him relax after a very long week.

"Alright." He smiled and trailed his lips along the back of his neck. "How many fingers do I normally have in you when I prep you up?" He reached over to the desk drawer and opened it. He saw the lube bottle in there and smirked. "Or should I say, how many do  _you_ normally have in?"

Marco blushed, and he pressed his forehead to the desktop. "T-three," he stammered.

"I feel like that's a reasonable amount." He poured the substance onto his fingers and grinned, lowering his hand.

When the first finger pushed in, Marco's eyebrow's arched. He rolled his hips back, and it took some effort to go and move the folder away from him at a reasonable distance.

"If you move it a couple of inches, it's guaranteed to be out of the line of fire."

"Jean!" Marco felt so embarrassed while a second finger was added. He could feel Jean stretching him, opening his ass up so that his hungry eyes could look down his body. "I can't handle you and your counting, you nerd!"

"You know you like it." He then added a third and continued, grinning as he leaned down and kissed down his back. "Now..." He continued fingering him, loving how Marco was trying to hold back his keening moans. "If I thrust in ten times per minute, and you moan six times per minute... how many minutes will it take until both will be synchronized?"

"I-I don't fucking know!" Marco groaned. "How about we find out by you putting your dick in me?"

Jean laughed. "Okay okay." After another few seconds of scissoring his fingers in, he pulled them out. "But it's easy, it's--"

"Jean please, no more math."

"You know I'm not gonna stop," he chuckled and then took out his wallet. He had condoms in there stored for whenever the two of them were not at home, and now they were here for his convenience. He slid one over his dick and made sure that it was slick for when he would start. "'Kay Marco, ready?"

He breathed out a laugh when Jean held his hips, feeling the tip already start pushing into him and quivering. "I've been ready all week, to be honest."

"Hmm, that's seven days..." Jean started moving in, making Marco's shoulders tensed. He gave it a second. "One hundred sixty-eight hours."

"J-Jean, again with the counting?" Marco gasped, feeling him start off with a grind to his hips.

Jean grinned as he thrust in faster. "Ten thousand eighty min--"

"Y-you nerd, stop that. " As Marco interrupted him his moans grew louder.

Then for a moment while Marco was bent over the desk, for once Jean was not talking about numbers. He absorbed in how perfectly firm his hands were on his waist. He loved how fluent the rhythm of his hips were, the way they audibly smacked against his sharply while the thickness of his dick was filling him and rubbing against the inside of him so well and so nicely. It was bringing him closer and closer, slowly building up and giving him so much that he could barely stand on his trembling legs.

"M-Marco," he groaned, his voice husky. "I'm gonna come in like... t-ten seconds!"

"Jean, the numbers again!" Marco tried to grip the desk, finding it much harder to resist the urge of coming hard against the desk.

For the both of them it was getting too much. It did not take long for Marco to lurch forward and reach his peak, and Jean was about to reach his in  _four, three, two, one..._

The two of them were now panting, trembling messes, bodies flushed against each other and hands running along each other's hyper-sensitive skin. Jean slowly pulled out and turned Marco face him, and they held each other and kissed their lips.

"Okay..." Jean panted. "T-that was about ten minutes. With twenty-five minutes left in my break and a hundred sixty pages of that story that you still need to edit, I could have my lunch and then help you with about sixteen pages judging by the words per minute you--"

"J-Jean, just go eat your sandwich!" Marco laughed and they both reached down and grabbed their clothes. They both got redressed and went to go eat.

"Okay, so how many times will it take me telling you to stop counting during sex for you to actually stop?" Marco joked.

Jean laughed as he made his sandwich. "Ha, you're so funny," he grinned and then kissed him. "Zero."


	23. Trying a New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Kirschtein has a very interesting story to tell after he had gotten sent to the hospital for a sprained wrist.

_"Dude, what happened to your arm?"_

"Hmm?" Jean tilted his head and looked over at Eren while he was taking a sip of his drink. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

His friend scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Jean you know exactly what I'm talking about. You have a fucking brace on your wrist!"

Jean just nodded. "Yep. I do. What's your point?"

"Uh... Aren't you gonna talk about it?"

Jean shifted a bit at the sudden memory from two nights earlier. "Hell no."

"Damn it, why not?" Eren groaned.

"Jaeger, I don't have time for you to try and get it out of me. Now shut the fuck up."

Raising his arms, he chuckled. "Ooo I'm so scared."

Jean took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, you should be."

There was absolutely no way that Jean was going to tell Eren what happened to his wrist. It was embarrassing just talking to the doctor at the hospital about it. This was going to be a secret between him and Marco, and it was going to stay that way.

\--

 _The two of them were so_ into it, even after the foreplay had ended. Jean was lying on his back, arching up whenever Marco's slicked fingers brushed up against the sweet spot that he knew that he loved. Jean was currently finding it a little difficult to speak, feeling so much adrenaline that it was almost suffocating.

"Mm... M-Marco?"

At hearing his name Marco looked down at the flushed face of his lover, not once pausing the teasing movements of his fingers. "Yeah?"

"Hey. C-can we try something... different?" He moaned as his hips bucked up, trying desperately to get his fingers to fuck him deeper.

"Different?"

Jean quickly nodded. "Yeah. I mean t-try a new position," he stammered.

A little curious, Marco slowed down his fingers. "Okay?"

He whined a bit. "S-so what I was thinking was... I did gymnastics in middle school. I-I think I can still do a handstand."

"Wait, what?" He was taken by surprise, as well as a bit amused. "You're saying you wanna do a handstand? Jean, middle school was twelve years ago."

"Let's just try it. To spice things up." He sat up as he panted. "Please? I'll tell you if I don't wanna do it."

It took a brief moment before finally Marco nodded. He smiled and kissed him quickly, deeply. "Alright. Get yourself ready while I prep myself, okay?"

Jean nodded as he saw his lover take out a condom. Taking a deep breath, he planted his arms firmly on the bed, keeping a tight hold while using the bed frame for support to get himself hoisted up to stand on his hands. His head was tilted up while he used the wall for support. His cheeks were dusted a bright red when seeing Marco stand over him and spread his legs, bending them at the knee. It was a strange feeling looking at him upside down. He could see the even ripples of his tight muscles, the way the sweat glistened on his skin in the dim lighting.

The greatest part of this sight was seeing just exactly what Marco's pulsing length looked from down below. And  _boy,_ did Jean enjoy the view. He grinned while his ankles locked behind his back, feeling and watching his hot cock push in almost too slowly. His arms were shaking but Marco kept him supported by holding his waist. Jean needed a few more moments to adjust to this new position, but he realized that  _yes_  it was totally worth it.

After he started thrusting, forget it. This strange but at the same time  _enticing_ new angle that Marco was moving in had basically no words to describe just how great it was feeling right now. The downside was probably that from Jean's mouth being wide open and not for one second restricting any moans and whines from escaping. His hips rocked up awkwardly, the blood rushing to his head while he tried keeping it angled so he could watch his love thrust into him.

Jean noticed as he moaned out for him to give him  _everything_ he got. He always liked how dirty Marco was during sex. Nothing was cut and dry. Every time his slicked, hot dick rammed in further he could hear the moist slapping of skin which often was drowned out by his own desperate pleas to fuck him harder.

However, it was during this observation that Jean felt his arm cramping up. He tried ignoring it, although he was starting to lose balance after being like this for several minutes. His face scrunched up from slight discomfort although his heart and mouth was crying  _"Yes!"_ and  _"More!"_ In the midst of his begging the pain in his wrist was starting to get too much, and Marco could tell. They were both so close, but if there was anything wrong, he wasn't going to make Jean go on any further. _  
_

"J-Jean," he grunted while gripping his hips, grinding against him. "Is there... s-something wrong?"

"No, keep going!" Jean moaned, his eyes shutting tight.

His hand was slipping, and the one that was still functioning properly held onto the sheets in a death grip. He didn't want to embarrassingly lose balance. But unfortunately, as the both of them were getting closer to the edge, Jean was literally too close to the edge of the bed from writhing so much and trying to move along with Marco's not exactly stable movements. And with that being kept in mine, his arm eventually gave out just as Marco was pulling out to try and thrust back in with an extraordinary force...all for naught.

Before he could Jean fell on his right side, and Marco heard his muffled cry of pain and saw him holding onto his slight bent wrist. Immediately coming down from his high, he knelt down and turned him over.

"Jean, are you okay?" he gasped.

"Y-you're right," he muttered. "Fuck... M-middle school was too long ago."

"Your wrist..." He looked at it and attempted to touch it, in which Jean quickly recoiled, letting out meek whimpers because it surprisingly hurt pretty bad. "Jean, let's get you to the hospital."

Jean sat up, extremely embarrassed. "Yeah, and put some fucking clothes on!" He attempted getting redressed with one hand, but Marco eagerly helped him before they both left.

\--

 _"So you're really not gonna tell_ me?"

Jean was flinched out of that humiliating flashback. He glanced at Eren. "For the last time, no!"

"Alright." Eren crossed his arms and then grinned cheekily at his friend. "Because I already know."

He stiffened and looked over. "How?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me."

"Bullshit, that 'little birdie' is a fucking double-crossing vulture. I swear to god, Marco was supposed to keep that a secret!"

"Well, I dunno," he mumbled and shrugged. "It's kinda funny."

Jean's blood was boiling. "Falling and spraining your wrist because you did a hand stand during sex is  _not_ fucking funny, Jaeger!"

There was then an awkward moment of silence. Eren's face went from a cheeky expression to utter surprise as his jaw dropped.

"You... seriously?!" Eren then busted out laughing, holding onto his guy and nearly knocking the shot glass over.

"What?" Jean sputtered. "You... Y-you didn't know before, did you?"

"I only said that to get you to tell, oh my god!" He could not take it seriously. "What is air? You did a hand stand?!"

"You tricked me!" He felt so embarrassed all over again, and he hid his face. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He looked around after moving his fingers to expose his eye. "This does not leave this room, you hear me?"

Eren was on the phone. "I'm sorry what?"

"Eren Jaeger!" He quickly got up and ran after him while Eren was laughing wildly and mass messaging their group of friends.

"I love you too baby, say my name again!" he grinned and rushed out the door, with an angry Jean right behind him.


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco laughs from the pleasure whenever he is on bottom, but because of that, the normally seductive lover is really shy and embarrassed while it is now Jean's turn to top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Flint's](http://jeankirstchein.tumblr.com) headcanon for Marco giggling during an orgasm, I just had to write it out, because I think the whole idea is just too adorable to pass.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://shingeki-no-flute-fluff.tumblr.com).

_Marco's face is a bright red_ as Jean kisses his neck. Lying on his back and gasping, he covers his mouth as he moans while his love's two slicked fingers are moving inside of him and stretching him. He shivers and breathes out a laugh because it just feel so good.

Just when he thought that this was going to be the one thing that takes him over the edge, he whines when he suddenly feels empty while Jean grabs a condom from inside the wallet that rested on his nightstand. He looks up at him, his cheeks dusted a light scarlet as his legs are spread. He looks the other way and hides his eyes.

"Marco?" Jean watches him after wiping off his hand on the sheets. He moves Marco's hand away. "Hey... What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." He grins and looks over at him. "I'm just... Oh, this is embarrassing."

"Come on, it's not like we haven't done this before." Jean smiles and kisses him. "It's just that it's your first time on bottom."

"Well, not my  _first_ time, but with you it is."

"What, don't think I can do it?"

"No, Jean, I do." Marco laughs again and pulls Jean closer to him to kiss his lips. "I do... It's just really embarrassing because... Well, you're up there."

He shakes his head and grins, and he leans down to kiss his neck. After a moment Marco tells him that he can start, so Jean slowly pushes in, grunting at the sensation because as he fills Marco up and he's so tight and perfect around him. Marco takes deep breaths and hides his face again.

"See, this is why I like topping!" He can't help but laugh once more while he covers his face. "It's so embarrassing."

"Marco," he sighs and smiles. "Do you want to switch?"

"No no, I want to do this." He insists with a satisfactory tone. "I wanna do this, okay?"

"Alright..."

There is a pause that makes Marco feel a little awkward again. "...That means move, Jean."

"Oh, right!" As Jean starts his pace after a mental slap in the face. He moves into him and holds his hips.

Meanwhile Marco is letting out soft moans despite trying to hold them back by covering his mouth. His eyes are sealed shut and he looks the other way. It just feels so good that he doesn't think he could handle looking Jean in the eye while he is bucking his hips up while he goes faster into him.

"Shit, Marco." Jean moans and pushes in further, kissing and sucking on his neck while Marco moans out louder.

He blushes and whines while he covers his face, a smile on his face as he is kissed and touched and  _fucked_ so wonderfully. Oh  _yes,_ this feels so great. Secretly Marco is enjoying this more than he seems to be, and he wants more but is too shy to ask for it. It is so pleasant that there are then no words needed. Jean just gives him what he wants when his only response is a moan of his name.

His back arches and a gasping laugh escapes his throat. He keeps his mouth covered as he moans, lurching forward because Jean then hits him in the sweetest spot that makes it feel absolutely perfect. It's so great, so perfect, and all he can say is  _yes._

Marco's getting close. He can feel it forming and building, a fire that was burning and  _desperately_ trying to get out. Trying to reach the release that was  _right there_.

"Jean--" he gasps and moans again. "Jean please... Please, touch me!" Having to beg right now makes him feel embarrassed all over again, but holy  _shit,_ he really needs this or else he is going to explode. "Please, I'm right there! I'm gonna come!"

Jean's hand comes down to grip his cock, and he slides his foreskin while collecting pre-come on his fingers. At feeling his touches Marco gasps and cries out under him because he is almost there. He's so close. He covers his face once more and draws in a sharp breath because  _finally_ he's coming. His body arches and and he clenches tight while Jean ruts in with all he's got until he reaches his peak as well. Meanwhile, Marco is feeling so much pleasure that while he covers his reddened face, he lies there and  _laughs._

Completely thrown off guard, Jean looks down at him, panting hard. "What the fuck?"

He gasps and smiles as he laughs harder, a giggling, panting mess. "Jean--"

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, I just--" He cuts himself off as he grins and giggles more, his face staying covered because  _shit_ , this is embarrassing.

"Marco!" He groans as he pulls out, a little disgruntled now. "Stop laughing, no it feels  _good,_ why is it so funny? What'd I do?"

"You did everything right!" Marco grins and slowly uncovers his eyes while he laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just... When it feels good like that, I laugh." He's trying to catch his breath. "It just feels so good, Jean. It still feels good."

"Oh..." Jean pulls him close. "Is that why you've been embarrassed?"

"Well, it's not exactly normal, apparently." He hugs Jean tight.

"Come to think of it, I think it's cute." He grins and nuzzles him.

Marco smiles, his legs wrapped around him. He hums softly. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too."

They both kiss each other and Marco hides his face in Jean's neck.

"I should top more often."

After a minute of silence he laughs. "You need to be more suave then!"

Jean has the biggest grump on his face as he listens to Marco still laughing like a fucked out hyena.


	25. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a huge family. And the curse of having a huge family is that he never gets any time to himself to pleasure himself. And he plans on using a vibrator... Up until Jean comes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I haven’t written a challenge day in SOOO long, but I feel that it is absolutely necessary.  
> There have been quite a few AUs where Marco has a large family. And since I am part of a very big family myself, I felt it was a necessity to contribute to this.  
> This is more or less stress relief porn. Which is involving, of course, big families. And poor Marco is in the middle of a huge mess of people when he is horny and just wants at least some time to himself for relief… And never gets it when they are home.  
> This thing got really long too.
> 
> **Note: Use your sex toys wisely. Don’t walk around with it in like thirsty Mr. Blue-Balled Marco Bodt.**

_Twenty minutes. Just twenty. Fucking. Minutes._ It isn’t that big of a request. It shouldn’t be that hard to obtain. But when you are Marco Bodt, a high school graduate on summer vacation that has a part time job, it is  _extremely_ difficult. He couldn’t get an hour to himself just to study for his last set of piece-of-cake high school finals, so he sure as hell was not going to get twenty minutes to himself to control himself and extinguish the intense fire that is currently coiling in his arousal.

To put it plainly, he has a huge family. He is the oldest of seven, the youngest being eighteen months old. And then of course he has his big-headed uncle that lives downstairs and can never keep his nose out of everyone’s business. Being at home most of the time is the worst decision he has ever made. And now his summer is just withering away and time is running out before he starts his first semester of college and has even  _more_  stress put on himself.

He’s going to a community college. Meaning until he scavenges enough money to go and get a place of his own, he is stuck here for the next two years still.

Marco thought that it would be a good idea for him that during times like these, he could get a vibrator. Which he has one now, actually. He just bought it a couple of weeks ago from Spencer’s at the mall. Always going into the back of the store was a rather thrilling experience. But the only issue with having a vibrator and living in his house is that he  _never_  gets to use it. It just sits in his closet.

He only got to use it once, but he was rudely interrupted by his uncle practically hammering at the door while he was in the middle of keeping the toy prodding  _aggressively_  against his prostate. And he was trying to get in but of course Marco kept the door locked. Out of frustration he almost threw the vibrator out. Especially because his uncle was only intruding on him because his brother and sister were hanging out in the downstairs living space where they apparently weren’t supposed to be. And he wanted Marco to get them away from his fucking Steven Spielberg collection. They were twelve and ten, they weren’t going to do anything to his precious DVDs.

Well right now his current dilemma is that he was in the middle of this mind-blowing fantasy of him and his goober boyfriend. Not that this fantasy is ever going to happen in real life, but you get the idea. And as his hand slickly fists his aching cock and he pulls his foreskin back to give the head more attention, there is a thunderous knock at the door.

“Marco! You need to get the dishes done!”

God. Fucking.  _Dammit!_

“Mom, it’s Vincenzo’s turn!” he groans and forces his hand away from his arousal. How he is planning to get his pants back on with this dick this stiff is beyond him.

“You know that with dinner it is different!”

“Give me twenty more minutes!” Just enough time to get off and then clean up after himself as discreetly as humanly possible.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” his mom calls from the other side of the door. “Now come on, get the dishes done!”

“Dammit!”

“Marco Bodt, watch your mouth!”

“Sorry mom…” He drags himself off his bed and tries to pull his boxers on but found it getting over his cock very difficult and pretty painful.

Why can’t he just have twenty minutes of peace? Simple answer: it’s not possible.

With him running upstairs after taking long, deep breaths to try and at least get it down to a half chub. His brother Vincenzo is fifteen, and he is of course dilly-dallying on the couch keeping their four year old sister entertained when it isn’t exactly necessary. And Marco himself just stays by the kitchen sink and angrily washes the obnoxious pile of dishes. The kids use too many fucking cups and it’s just wasteful.

His uncle then walks over  _of fucking course_  and pats him hard on the back. “So! Your mom giving you a hard time?”

 _No shit, Sherlock._  “Yeah… I guess,” he mumbles and continues washing, having to squirt more detergent on the dish cloth. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Nah, just checking on you.” He leans closer in his ear. “I need someone to talk to, we’re the only two sane people here, am I right?”

 _Was that before or after going ape shit over a four year old accidentally dropping a solitary, intact potato chip on the floor?_  “Yeah… Sure. Let me do the dishes, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He shrugs.

_Good. Now go away._

As if he heard him his uncle leaves him alone. Marco takes a deep breath and groans inwardly. He hears his father yelling at two of his siblings to stop fighting while the youngest of the crew cries over having his favorite toy being taken away from him. Too much fucking noise. He doesn’t mean to be so rude about the younger kids, but he is just so frustrated. He hasn’t successfully gotten off in weeks. But everything that happens around the house when he is trying to be discreet about it is not their fault. Well… there is an exception of hearing just enough screaming and arguing outside his locked bedroom that can quickly turn him off even when he is so close. But other than that, no. He can’t put any blame on them for anything else.

After a long shower—which he couldn’t even get off in there now that he had the perfect opportunity to have private time because he wasn’t in the mood—he then just hangs out in his bedroom, not sure where else to be with all the craziness of bedtime going on upstairs. He heard his uncle watching TV across the hall, with Marco being the unlucky guy to live right across the hall from him. And he didn’t even have his own room either. Two of his brothers share with him in here, one right on the top bunk and Vincenzo a bit further off in a bed next to the closet. He shares a room with a twelve year old and a fifteen year old.

Well he could get off in the middle of the night, and he has considered that idea quite a bit. But Jimmy is a very light sleeper and the shaking from trying to fuck his own hand might disturb the boy’s slumber. He would have gotten his own room… If Uncle Erd was not living with them. But whatever, it is what it is, and there is nothing that he can do about their living situation. As much as he really wants to.

With this time that he has to himself before his brothers come back down here, he takes out his phone. He responds back to a text that Jean made to him hours ago. He is pretty shitty when it comes to keeping in touch with his friend, and that definitely does not exclude his boyfriend of four months. It’s just what ends up happening during the summer.

**Message from Jean:  
Bruh**

**Message from Jean:  
Oi Marco.**

**Message from Jean:  
Where r u dude**

**Message to Jean:  
Sorry, I had stuff to do.**

Well that is half true, considering that the first part of the time that he had been silent was him trying to find his way to nirvana, and the second was dealing with the colossal pile of dishes in the kitchen. The other is just because he doesn’t trust himself to keep a straight face, or properly translated a flaccid cock, when just seeing his messages pop up. It’s disgusting, really.

**Message from Jean:  
Hey its cool**

**Message from Jean:  
We should hang out soon.**

**Message to Jean:  
Yeah, that sounds good.**

Disclaimer: Level-headedness and self-control will probably not be included if he hangs out with him any time soon. It is just not possible at the moment. He goes to respond back while he has some privacy in his bedroom, but his two roommates decide that they want to take away the rest of his alone time for the night.

He sighs heavily just as Vincenzo plops right down on Marco’s bed. “So, whatcha doing?”

“’S none of your business,” Marco mutters and shoves him away just as Jimmy climbs up the bunk bed’s ladder. He looks at his phone to read the latest text, and he laughs a bit.

**Message from Jean:  
Babe I gotta see you. Ive been thinking about u a lot and how you’d be—**

“Who is this?”

When Marco’s phone gets taken he quickly reaches out to grab it. “Vinny! You’re not allowed to touch that!”

“Big deal.” He scrolls down. “You really talk about being between the sheets?”

“Give me that!” he blushes and snatches his phone from him. “Like I said, it’s none of your business!”

“Relax,” he shrugs and plops on his bed. “It’s not like I’m gonna tell mom or dad anways.”

“Oh you’d better not.” Not like it matters if he does or doesn’t. Marco is an adult. He mutters under his breath and decides to text back Jean.

**Message to Jean:  
Oh really? Then I really can’t wait.**

**Message from Jean:  
I’m glad that we are not talking in person bc i’m not gonna lie i just squawked.**

Marco grins at his response. Jean is such a dork, he couldn’t handle it.

**Message to Jean:  
hahaha you goober.**

**Message from Jean:  
well thanks a lot.**

“Marco, stop giggling,” Jimmy groans from the top bunk. “I’m trying to sleep.”

He looks at the time. It’s eleven o’clock. He sighs and puts his phone down. “Sorry Jimmy.”

Marco looks at his phone and can’t help but feel a little jealous. Jean is an only child. He doesn’t have to worry about younger children walking in on him. His parents leave him alone. And he  _doesn’t_  have an annoying uncle living with him, he checked. He wishes that just for one day he can be to himself just so that he could have just one decent orgasm. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his family a lot. But this is getting very out of hand.

He tries to resist the urge to take care of yet another building arousal today. It’s there, and it’s in need of stimulation. And he is having a very hard time of trying to ignore it at the moment. And then of course, like every time this happens to him, he just says “fuck it” and goes ahead to try and get rid of it.

Not in here, of course. He has to get into the downstairs bathroom, which is right next to his uncle’s room. If he’s not taking a shit in there, then he is fine and clear for takeoff. He tiptoes his way out and goes over across the hall. He takes a deep breath and walks to the door, but tell-tale noises make him stop dead in his track.

Guess who the hell has the fucking luxury of wanking whenever he wants to and has no one to tell him that he is needed for any bullshit tasks around the house or “errand” purposes. His fucking uncle Erd, who he can currently hear moaning and hear the slick noises of his hand job from outside of his slightly ajar door.

 _Nope._  Marco goes soft again so fast that it is almost record-breaking. So much for wanting to get off tonight. There is no way in hell after hearing that pig’s noises and just the image of his uncle spread and naked on his bed and…. Marco shudders at the image. He is gonna stay soft for a week at least.

 _Thanks a lot, Uncle Erd,_  he mumbles in his head as he walks back into his bedroom in defeat. At this point, he should probably just give up his chances on getting relief, because it’s almost if not already impossible. He’s tired anyways. Maybe he can try again when the image and sound of his uncle gets out of his head.

—

 _Probably the greatest phrase he had_ heard in so fucking long is “We’re all going to Long Beach Island today. Would you like to come with us?” when his mom came into his room while he had been looking over his class schedule on his computer. And the fact that he had the option of choosing whether or not he wanted to go was even greater. Of course he said no.

“I have to look over things that I need for school this semester.” That is not entirely a lie, but that is not what he is going to do with this time that he had to himself.

“It’s a shame that you don’t want to come with us, Marco,” is the first thing she says in response. “I hope you get things done today while we are gone.”

Oh yeah. He is  _definitely_ going to get things done. He has been waiting for an opportunity like this for so fucking long, that he is definitely not going to pass this. He is going to take this chance and wank like there is no fucking tomorrow. But wait.

“Is Uncle Erd coming with you too?” he quickly asks.

“No, he doesn’t want to.”

The look of utter defeat on his face was despicable, and he flinches as Vincenzo and Jimmy move passed him to get dressed for going to the beach. That means that he is staying here. Oh god, he is hoping that he will just decide to make his own plans so that he could get out of his hair. It has been about a week since that embarrassing incident, and he wants to try so hard and get to feel the relief that he has been craving.

“Oh,” is all that he says.

His mom then speaks again. “But he is going to a reunion party.”

Suddenly his spirits are lifted. “Is he gonna be gone all day?”

A nod. Marco refrains from cheering from the sudden ecstatic joy that he desperately deserved after all this time. Vincenzo and Jimmy then rush past him again now that they are changed.

“Vinny, make sure you have a change of clothes,” his dad then says when seeing that they are ready.

His mom goes upstairs. “Marco, can you get Mike ready? He needs his diaper changed.”

This task is nothing out of the ordinary, so he nods and heads upstairs to do so. His brother often kicked a lot when people changed him, but he is more than used to it. In young children’s room, he changes Mike on the floor because on top of the changing table is just a pile of crap that people just put more clutter to add on to it when cleaning up the house. Such a nice method of keeping a tidy home, very nice.

“So, you’re gonna have a lot of fun at the beach today?” Making small talk with his brother as he finishes putting on the clean diaper he smiles when the toddler smiles back in response. “Don’t get too much sand in your shorts, okay? And oh yeah. Splash Vinny as much as possible,” he grins.

“Mah-co!” his brother pats at his face.

Marco sighs and picks him up after pulling his shorts back up and standing him up on his feet. “You’re really cute, but… I kinda need a few hours to myself. Know what I mean?”

Pretty sure he has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about, but Mike just giggles.

And then of course his uncle comes over to the room. “So, are you going with them?”

“No Uncle Erd,” he sighs and gets up. “Why?”

“You wanna come with me? I’ll let you have beer?”

Whatever made him think that he wants to do any activity with him which involves alcohol is beyond him. “No thanks. I’d rather not. Besides, I need to look up the materials I need.”

His uncle shrugs just as they hear them gathering around the living room and having little disputes against each other that easily are resolved. “Your loss, Marco.”

There wouldn’t have even been anything to gain if he goes with him. Just possibly a weak stomach and a hangover. So he is most definitely better off not going in the first place. Besides, this is his first time home alone in five years, and he is not going to waste this chance.

As Erd leaves his dad walks back over. “Make sure to lock the door, do at least some kind of cleaning in this house while we’re away, and don’t sneak out.”

“I’m eighteen,” he groans, not like he actually wants to leave while they are away. “And it’s not like I haven’t been alone before. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you will,” his dad says and pats his shoulder. “Alright. We’ll be back around five.”

That gives him three hours. Plenty of time.

He hugs all his siblings, who are very disappointed that he doesn’t want to go with them, and Vincenzo just gives him this snarky look that makes him want to punch him in the face. And as he waves he watches his uncle leave the house without a word. Then the others walk out one by one, with the younger ones of course looking back to continue waving at their big brother that’s going to miss out on all the fun today. And as much as he would love to go to the beach, he needs this day to himself so much.

When the door closes he rushes over by the living room window. He peers out and notices that his family is all heading inside the van. They’re getting the kids all buckled in, and there are little signs that it requires effort to get them all in. He’s narrating it as he watches.

“Jimmy’s fighting over shotgun. Vinny goes to sit, when… Mom takes over. Dad’s in the driver seat. Younger ones in the back are kicking their feet. The car starts… pulls out of the driveway… goes down the street, and….” He then jumps up and has such an ecstatic grin on his face. “They’re gone!”

He takes this time to just scream at the top of his lungs about how so fucking happy he is that he had this time to himself. He can do anything that he wanted. And there is one thing that he really wanted to do, of course. Marco rushes down the stairs to his bedroom, and he has it wide open as he searches through his closet. He takes out his still in new condition vibrator from the box that it came in. He had it in there because he didn’t know where else to put it without the kids finding it.

He puts it on his bed, just as he heard his phone vibrate. He goes to check it as he fishes through his bottom desk drawer. He grabs it in one hand and pulls out a bottle of lube that he bought the same day he bought the vibrator.

**Message from Jean:  
Hey**

Wait, Jean did say that he wants to hang out sometime. Maybe after he finally gets this chance to feel relief he can come over. This hopefully should not take too long.

**Message to Jean:  
Hey babe, can you come over today?**

**Message from Jean:  
think so.**

Marco smiles when reading this, and as he pulls off a condom from the strip in his desk drawer he sits on his bed.

**Message to Jean:  
My parents aren’t home.**

**Message from Jean:  
…just ur parents?**

He sighs and then quickly texts back his response.

**Message to Jean:  
I’m home alone.**

He puts his phone down on the floor just as he hears his phone vibrate. He doesn’t look at the next message but he guesses that he says he can make it over sometime. He undresses himself and lies on his back because he can’t be in any other position really with him on the bottom bunk. He shoves away whatever blankets that are taking up valuable space. He can’t have anything that can ruin his moment.

Wearing only his shirt, he opens the lube and pours it onto his fingers. He spreads it to make sure that he gets up to his knuckles slick. He’s itching with anticipation as his other hand moves down to his cock, giving slow strokes as he groans. Damn, he is going to enjoy this so much. He can feel it.

His other hand comes down in between his legs just as he spreads them, and his worries on his lip just as he pushes a slick finger in. His toes curl into his sheets, and he has this unbelievably placid grin because he knows that there is no one to stop him from doing this. No one is going to barge in on him. No one is going to call him to come upstairs because Jimmy can’t keep his hands to himself, or Marie doesn’t want any one of her big brothers to take her Barbie dolls and cut off all their hair and Vinny just threatened that he would. Nothing is going to stop him as he adds a second finger and slowly stretches himself in preparation of what’s to come. And he is already moaning and rolling his hips up to try and get them deeper.

His head pushes back as he grips, and his lips part as he moans and slowly works on opening himself up for what’s to come. And holy shit, is he ready for it at this point. He doesn’t think that he can control himself any longer to last when just doing this. He reaches and grabs the vibrator, reluctant to pull his fingers out but doing so. He tries to think of a good fantasy as he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth and slides it on over the toy.

He’s panting and begging with Jean hovering right over him. His warm hands feel up along his sides, his fingers slightly calloused from years of playing guitar. And the tip of his thick cock is right up against his ass, and he gasps just as the tip of his vibrator follows through with this fantasy. His mind’s eye imagines Jean pushing himself in, but right now the sex toy is not doing it any justice.

Marco reaches over and grabs the remote, his hand shaking a bit as he is about to go and turn it on. No one is here to bother him, and that thought makes him shake even more. No one can stop him from doing this.

No one that is, except for whoever the fuck decided that it would be okay to knock on his door when he hasn’t even gotten the motor running yet.

“Mother. Fucker!”

He doesn’t even pull the vibrator out, he’s too pissed. He just hurries and gets a pair of shorts on while working on expertly calming his arousal down. If that is his uncle then he is going to scream and tear him in half. This is not fucking fair. After throwing a shirt on he storms upstairs, and he flings the door open after unlocking it.

“What?!”

“Jeez Marco, chill.”

Marco freezes at realizing who stopped by. “Jean?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jean looks at him. “I told you I was on my way. Didn’t you get my text?”

His face is flushed and he steps back to let him in. The vibrator feels so uncomfortable inside him when it’s just off, just chilling up his ass. And now he just feels too embarrassed to try and take it out in his room.

“I-I’m just hanging out in my room for now,” Marco says. “You can come downstairs with me.”

“Yeah,” he smiles and they both go down there. “Maybe we can actually watch the big screen now that your uncle’s not here.”

“…Uh huh.” Marco bites his lower lip just as he sits down. The vibrator’s filling him but doing absolutely nothing but be a nuisance. He wants to cry. He was  _so close_  to making himself feel the best that he has felt and is going to feel for a long while.

Jean sits next to him and smiles as he kisses his lips. “So… What have you been up to?”

_Do you really wanna know?_

But before he could even say anything, he just clings to his boyfriend’s shoulder, tensing up as his eyes just start watering. All of a sudden he’s just broken. It has to be the stress. It’s very unbearable having absolutely no time to actually relieve himself.

Confused, Jean just wraps his arm around him. “Whoa, Marco what’s wrong?”

“It’s so hard!” he cries and just curls his fingers, staying close to him. “I just want at least twenty minutes to myself!”

“…Do you want me to leave?”

“No stay,” he insists. “It’s just… every day they’re all here. They won’t leave me alone. And my stupid uncle, he’s… He’s so fucking annoying!” He breaks off into more sobs. He feels Jean rub his back, and Marco continues to shake in a fit of choked out whimpers while tears soak his shirt.

“Hey it’s okay,” he hears Jean say as he tries to comfort him. “Now you have alone time… kinda. You just need to relax, alright?”

Marco nods and wipes his eyes, and he sighs deeply. “Yeah… I guess I really need to relax.”

They stay like this for a couple minutes, and he is slowly feeling calmer and a bit more at ease than his earlier tension right before he broke down. He is more at ease. However, just as he is perfectly content, he suddenly feels a rather suggestive thrumming inside of himself that makes him stiffen and cover his mouth. He forgot for a minute that the vibrator is still there, but… how the hell did it just turn on?

“Hey Marco… look what I found.”

He quickly looks up at Jean, and his eyes widen to see that he is holding the remote.

“Is this why you were so pissed that I came over?” he grins and keeps it at a low setting. “You were totally trying to jack off.”

“Well, I—I wasn’t t- _trying,_ ” Marco blushes as he groans out the last word. “I planned on succeeding.”

Jean nods as he shifts closer, holding the remote in his hand as he tugs on his shirt. “So… how long has it been since you had an orgasm, Marco?”

His heart is pounding, and the thrumming of the vibrator is not enough to satisfy him just yet. He quickly pulls his shirt off. “Three… a-almost four weeks?”

“ _Damn_ …” He grins and leans in, his lips brushing against his neck as he turns it up a little. “Let’s change that.”

As the vibrator’s setting goes up, Marco tugs at his pants because they suddenly get so uncomfortable as he moans from the sudden sensation. It’s finally doing its job, but it is not doing it exactly where he wants it.

Feeling very much in control, Jean takes his shirt off right before peeling his boyfriend’s shorts off. He is genuinely surprised when his cock suddenly springs free. He didn’t put underwear on.

“Goin’ commando, huh?” he chuckles and leans closer, seeing Marco’s thighs shake as he already notices the pre-come slicking up the hooded head. He’s so fucking hot when he is turned on, he can barely contain himself.

“S-shut up, you just showed up at my doorstep, I couldn’t get out of my bed naked.” Marco moans and tries to guide the vibrator so that it can hit his sweet spot. He can’t find it just yet, and it is pretty frustrating.

Just as he is doing that Jean takes his wrist away to pin it at his side, his pants pulled down.  “What’s the rush, Marco?” he smirks.

“ _Jean._ ” This motherfucker is  _seriously_ trying his patience. “Jean, come  _on_!” He feels the setting of the vibrator lower down to where it had started at. “W-what the hell?”

“What? Can’t have my fun?” Jean pushes Marco onto his back and hovers over him to quickly kiss him. As their tongues quickly slid against one another, swallowing down each other’s gasps, Marco is trying to rut his hips up against his thigh. Feeling this makes Jean blush, first of all. Second he laughs.

“You’re so damn thirsty.” He took his boxers off, his hand coming down to teasingly stroke his cock. “You want it bad, babe?”

“N-no shit.” Marco moans and his hips buck up. That vibrator is so irritatingly close to his prostate, but it’s on so low that it’s not doing anything.

“Don’t worry.” He turns the toy up again, higher than before, and he drinks in Marco’s moans as they grow louder. “’M gonna make you feel so good.”

“M-maybe it would help if you… I dunno,  _helped_  me?” Oh god, finally. Fucking  _finally_ the damn thing then finds his prostate, and he keeps rocking his hips as he moans and is at  _long last_ feeling  _something._

By now his uncle probably would’ve tried opening his door to tell him that the kids are in his stuff again. By now his mom or dad would come down and get him to do cleaning that he  _somehow_  missed even though he had done it hours ago. By now one of his brothers would want to come into the room and groan over the fact that it’s locked but it is  _their_ room too. Not this time. This time he’s going to get what he wants. He can feel it, thrumming against the bundle of nerves and making his thighs quake and his breath grow hot and heavy.

But of course Jean, being the asshole in charge of the remote, turns it right down to zero.

“ _Jean!_ ” Marco groans and ruts up again just as Jean makes the setting go up, down, and  _up_  and  _down_ again, and oh  _hell_ no. “N-no, fuck you,” he moans and grabs his boyfriend’s shoulders, managing to get himself on top even though his legs are shaking non-stop.

Jean just winks and grins up at him like he won the fucking lottery. “What are you gonna do, babe?”

“Oh, I’ll show you.” As Marco kisses him hungrily he quickly grabs the bottle of lube. His hips grind against the other’s and he drinks in a strained moan. Smirking as the vibrator’s setting goes up again, he rocks his hips back to try and get some more stimulation. He pulls away from Jean’s mouth to watch as he pours lube onto his fingers and spreads his legs.

“You’re gonna fuck me while you have a vibrator in you?” Jean blushes and then grins again. “Kinky.”

“You goober,” Marco groans as he kisses him again. His hands both come down to his boyfriend’s ass, and while the clean hand gropes the one cheek, his fingers brush against the taut ring before one of them pushes in slowly. Hearing the slight whine that Jean lets out goes straight to his dick, and he groans as he moves it slowly.

Jean turns the vibrator down, which makes the poor guy above him whimper as he bucks his hips. He gets back at him by pulling his finger out half-way, only to the slowly work a second finger in alongside it. Of course Jean’s hips rolls up so he can fuck his fingers and take them in deeper, and his head pushes back as he lets out a long moan.

“Such an interesting… turn of events,” Marco groans and leans down, nipping down his collarbone and feeling the tremor of his love’s frame as he jolts a bit from sudden pleasure now that his fingers are knuckle deep. He curls them up and grins as he can tell from Jean’s keening that he got a  _very_  good spot. “Who is supposed to be in charge?”

“I-I still… got the remote,” he breathes out. His voice is so shaky as his back arches, and he holds the remote out and lowers the setting even  _more_  as if to try and prove a point.

“F-fuck you and that remote,” Marco mutters from frustration as he adds a third finger just as carefully as with other two but is pleased to feel that his prepping really did its job as it easily goes in.

He loves how much of a mess he is underneath him as his fingers stretch him open in a scissoring motion while at the same time his fingers rub quick circles against his prostate. This gives him  _amazing_  results, and he groans as he rocks his hips against him, to try and gain friction as well as relieve the utter nuisance that is the lowly stimulating vibrator.

“Now…” Marco hums as his free hand runs up his back, along his chest, down his midsection. “I have condoms in my desk drawer… Can you be good and get one for me?” His fingers then pull out, and he grabs his discarded shirt and wipes them off with it. It’s laundry day anyways, it’s going to get washed soon.

Jean eagerly nods as he strains to reach over to the desk. Marco sits and groans at the sensation of the vibrator as it graciously turns up a couple notches. His hips rock down rhythmically but it _still_  does not do any justice. It’s a rather mutual substitute.

After he had gotten the condom, Jean took it out of the wrapper himself, his hands shaking with anticipation. He slides it his boyfriend’s dick just as he hears him groan. Marco is the one that slicks up his own, and he lets Jean get in position on his back, grinning and giving himself lazy strokes as he watches him bend his legs up at the knee. That cursed remote is still in his hands and in a tight grip as well. Licking his lips, Marco hovers over him and kisses him while his hands rub up his thighs.

“Ready, babe?” he hums in his ear as the tip is right against his entrance, making the both of them groan. At seeing Jean’s eager nod, he presses himself in, his fingers curling around his hips.

Holy fucking  _shit,_  how he desperately needed this. With the swift stimulation of the vibrator as well as being enveloped in this  _perfectly_  tight heat. He had been begging for this feeling for so long, and at long last, after all the stress and fears of getting caught by younger children, he has it.

He doesn’t even realize that for at least two minutes he is just shaking, humming at such incredible sensations and his shoulders tense. He doesn’t realize until Jean pouts and pokes his nose.

“H-hello, down here,” he mumbles, pulling him down to kiss him. “You can move now, y’know.”

“I know,” Marco chuckles, and he moves his head to his neck as he starts off at a moderate pace.

The hand that holds the vibrator’s remote still is held up high, and it’s shaking as Jean already arches up from the way his lover moves in the right places. With that he turns it up more, and Marco suddenly bucks his hips hard once as he lurches forward. It’s almost at the highest setting, and it has him moaning above Jean and thrusting faster. And of course Jean has no complaints at all as he moans louder in approval.

Marco just curses as he angles his hips up, even more desperate as he trusts in hard while at the same trying to get more friction from behind because the vibrator is fucking  _merciless._  But when Jean lowers it down again he growls from frustration and bites down on his shoulder as he deliberately slows down his movements.

“Marco,  _why?_ ” Jean groans as he is shaking and bucking his hips up. “D-don’t stop now!”

“Turn it up.” Marco mutters and doesn’t speed up again. “Turn the vibrator up  _now_.”

“What if I don’t?” His voice is breathless as he challenges him, despite wanting to be filled unrelentingly by Marco’s cock.

“Jean, I swear to god.” Leaving open-mouthed kisses on his throat, he thrusts in hard once before going back to the unbearably slow motion. By hearing Jean’s cry he can tell that he got a really good spot. “If you don’t turn it up, I won’t go any faster than this.”

He sees Jean pout at hearing that, and his face is so flushed as hair moves in his face. “F-fine, have it your way.” He only turns it up to medium, which is just enough for Marco to start going faster.

His thrusts are then  _deep_  as he hits Jean’s sweet spot, satisfied by the room being filled to the brim with the sound of his name. Marco is so overwhelmed by pleasure coming from fucking his boyfriend so deep, as well as from behind thanks to that damned toy. But when it turns up even higher, that is it.

“Just don’t… come before me.” Jean breaks off in another broken moan as Marco is thrusting harder, faster, not stopping for anything now.

Not sure what comes over him or wanting to find out, Marco is just completely losing control. It’s too much, the way Jean’s ass is tightening more and more around him with each time that he brings his love higher. The way that his own prostate is being mercilessly hit by that intrusive vibrator. With all this and hearing “Marco,  _fuck me, Marco! Fuck_ me,  _yes!”_  Holy shit, this is too much.

He’s hoping that Jean is going to come soon because he can’t last another minute. He hurries and takes his cock in his hand, lurching forward and as he quickly pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts, that  _vibrator,_ god  _damn._  It’s so much, too much. Someone is going to have to spill over soon.

And thankfully, that someone is Jean. He holds onto Marco tight and his fingernails dig into his back. The way he perfectly tightens around him brings Marco over the edge as well. He’s a breathless mess, overtaken also by the sex toy that’s making even his calves tingle. He buries himself in his lover as he comes, calling out Jean’s name like a mantra while he fucks them both through their orgasms. His entire body trembles, and now the vibrator is making his already hypersensitive body feel even more overwhelmed. However Jean graciously turns it off as he relaxes against him.

Cupping Marco’s chin, Jean grins at him as they both try to catch their breath. They kiss deeply, the both of them still completely mind-blown. And Marco has this placid grin on his face that makes the other blush.

“So…” Jean pants and runs his hand through his hair. “Think you’ll be good for the next three or four weeks?”

Hearing that makes Marco laugh, and he nods as he kisses him sweetly. “Hell yeah.” He slowly pulls out and carefully takes the vibrator out of himself as well. “However… the mess I can do without.”

Jean just shrugs as he grins. “It can’t be helped.”

The two of them lazily clean each other off, and despite not wanting to, Marco goes and cleans the vibrator off after disposing of the two condoms. He wanted to get that done before he would forget to. He leaves it in the bathroom, hoping that he is going to remember to get it out of there before his uncle comes back and finds a rather interesting surprise that is set to dry on the sink.

With that now taken care of and nothing to worry about, they spend the rest of their time tangled in a tight embrace. Giving each other sweet kisses, engaging in brief small talk, brushing their hands along exposed skin that is just enough to tickle the both of them from time to time.

Oh yeah. Marco is going to be fine for the next few weeks, but of course he wouldn’t mind having such an incredible experience like that again sooner than that. Just not here.


	26. Boring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: There are three weeks left until the end of the semester. Jean is a stressed butterball that just really needs to take a load off, and Marco knows it. So the day before Thanksgiving Break ends, they try to just sit back and relax.

_Marco stares up at the ceiling,_ watching the ceiling fan spin round and around without having much intelligent thoughts about it. It’s just one of those days for him. After dealing with the hell of midterms and studying his ass off for each and every one of them, and then research papers piled on right afterwards, his brain is fried by Thanksgiving. It’s near the end of his break, and he is absolutely dreading it.

Just three more weeks until this semester is _finally_ over. And then he can relax for four weeks before dealing with this bullshit yet again.

Unfortunately not everyone is happy for this Thanksgiving break. Jean works on top of his grueling college schedule, and he’s missing deadline after deadline and about ready to go out of his mind. Thank god for this day off from work though. He should be sleeping or something, anything to reward himself for a job well done. But no. He has homework.

He’s sitting next to his disinterested boyfriend now on his laptop. He just finished three pages of his Psychology assignment and decided to move on to another subject. He has to work on his math homework. Unfortunately, for some ungodly reason, all of his math homework has to be done online. He thinks it’s ridiculous. At least he has saved enough time today in order to complete these assignments. It’s all due this Wednesday.

But when he logs on and goes to his assignments, he clicks on one of the homework sites only to find that the link has been disabled. Why? Apparently everything was due… last week.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Jean’s ready to rip his hair out. “No! What the fuck?!”

This catches Marco’s attention. He looks over. “What’s the matter, babe?”

“The Math XL is fucking overdue!” He shoved his laptop aside. “Six fucking assignments! Overdue. He purses his lips. “Yep. I’m failing this class.”

“Why didn’t you do them earlier?”

“You _know_ why I didn’t do them earlier!” Jean growled and gripped his scalp. “Fucking piece of shit job and piece of shit professors and piece of shit life!”

“Jean!” Marco sits up and takes his shoulders. “Jean. Calm down… You can talk to your professor about this. Ask if she can let you make it up somehow.”

“She won’t do that, she’s a bitch,” he retorted.

“You won’t know unless you try,” he insists. “Calm down a bit before you go back to your homework. I’m begging you, seriously. It’s not good for you to be this stressed.”

“Yeah, but there’s so much…”

The brunette smiles and kisses him slowly. “Enjoy this day off, okay? Who knows when you’ll ever get one again.”

Jean frowns as he exhales through his nose, shaking his head. “Fine. Fine…”

“Good,” he smiles. “Now… close the laptop, lay down, and stare at the fan with me.”

“That sounds like _oodles_ of fun,” Jean pouts.

“Right?” Marco grins and runs his hand through his hair as they both lie back down. They stare at the ceiling.

“It’s so funny…” the blonde muses. “All of a sudden I wanna do absolutely nothing at all. Isn’t that weird?”

He smiles and turns to look at him. “Embrace your inner lackadaisicality.”

Jean snorts. “That’s not even a word. It’s _lackadaisicalness,_ you dork.”

“ _You’re_ the dork for correcting me.

He smirks and shakes his head as they kiss each other. It starts off as slow, lazy kisses that build to a slightly more interested approach. A lazy day spent giving each other equally disinterested make out sessions. Nothing like it.

They pull away briefly and Jean just lets out a soft hum while his hand runs along his thigh. “What do you wanna do?”

“Too lazy for sex,” Marco mumbles.

Normally Jean would be offended by that, but today was different. “Same, to be honest.”

He raises a brow. “Wanna jack off?”

He doesn’t really have to think about it. “Sure.”

“’Kay.”

The two of them lazily tug each other’s pants off. Marco doesn’t even remove his boxers fully, and Jean it just lying there, waiting with his legs spread.

“C’mon, big boy,” Jean teases, grinning with his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

Marco smirks and kisses him. “I am so turned on.”

“Same,” he mumbles as they take hold of each other’s cocks. He hums and smiles against his lips. “Hand’s nice and warm.”

“So’s yours,” Marco chuckles on a moan as they stroke each other slowly. They kiss each other as the speed picks up.

They’re so fucking lazy, but they don’t even care. Not like it’s going to make that much of a difference whether they were getting sweaty or just giving quick handies.

“F-forgot how good you were at these,” Jean gasps and his breath hitches as he moans. He shivers as a thrill runs down his spine. His hips rock up into his hand.

“You are too,” he murmurs into his ear before leaning down and kissing his neck.

Both their eyes are half-closed, and Marco leaves sweet love bites along his skin. It makes Jean shiver and writhe next to him. When they face each other their strokes are firmer, more desperate as they know they are both getting close.

Jean pants hotly into the brunette’s shoulder, and their hips rut up against each other. They cling with their free hands and whimper about how close they are and how _god,_ they’re going to come. They don’t find the coherence to warn each other, and their grip tightens as they squeeze their cocks. With teasing strokes of their thumbs against the leaking slits, it’s enough to make them quiver and cry as they quickly spill over with a repetition of their names.

Only to kiss tiredly and slowly fall asleep while commenting on how good the other was. Nice job, lazybones.


End file.
